Transformers: New Dawn
by Grandfire
Summary: This is a story about how me and two of my friend became the heros of Earth, by being machines. Follow my story and be amazed at the action, and slight romance


Hi, my name is Grandfire, well actually it isn't my real name. Listen to my story to know how I joined a group of giant robots and fought in their war.

It was a typical school day. I talk to my friends, get good grades, and just have fun. Well the strange stuff happened at lunch that day. "Hey, did you hear about the new kid?" I said to my friend Shaun. "Yeah, I heard that he doesn't tell anyone what his initials stand for" he told me. After he told me that I heard this weird sound that would not stop! I could easily tell no one else was hearing this sound because they were still eating as if there's nothing wrong. Then the sound just stopped. We got through the rest of the school day, but the new kid asked us to stay behind. "I know you're not going to believe me but, my name is…" before he could finish I just blurted out "ULTRA MAGNUS!" He looked kind of ticked off, but he nodded and told us to follow him. He lead us to an abandoned warehouse. He knocked on the door, as if expecting someone to answer. To my surprise the door opened and we stepped inside.

Something must have hit us, because the next thing I know, I'm seeing stars. It felt like hours had gone by because we didn't wake up until I heard a sound, the sound of gears. I also had a splitting headache. When I felt my forehead, I froze on the spot. My head felt like metal but was slightly warm. I looked around for my friends but couldn't find them. I saw something strange, a robot that had a first aid symbol on its shoulder. "Ratchet?" I strained. It hurt to speak, let alone move. He answered "Try not to speak too much. You've been through a lot of "improvements" so to speak." When he said that a door opened. "How did it go?" asked the voice. "Well it wasn't easy but all three are completely reformatted" Ratchet said. Reformatted? This word clung to me for some reason. Then the voice said "Well done Ratchet! You've outdone yourself with this project." Project. Now that word was about to really tick me off when Ratchet said "They aren't guinea pigs that can be expendable, Sentinel Prime! They were living creatures that might not have survived!" He said some more things I couldn't get for I had fallen asleep again.

Have you ever felt like you've seen something before, like in a dream, and it wasn't a dream? Well that's how I felt. As I started to wake up again, I heard people talking about me. Only they used some form of foreign language, that I understood. "Look, he's coming online" said one voice. "You sure this was a good idea, Ratchet?" asked another. I knew Ratchets voice already so it wasn't hard to tell him apart. He said "Well, it wasn't my idea to do this to the three of them. It was a direct order from Ultra Magnus himself, so I didn't have a choice and neither did they." He sounded like he was sorry for us. Maybe he was. A fourth voice joined the party and said, "At least we get three new recruits to add to our team!" I could tell someone hit him, I heard a THWACK and the fourth voice said, "Ow! What was that for!" A fifth voice, a more calming voice said "Didn't you hear anything Ratchet said? They may experience some small emotional breakdowns, they didn't choose to become the way they are now." When I finally came to, I felt a little weird. I looked around and still couldn't see my friends. I also noticed that the people that made the voices were gone. I asked "Is anyone there? My name is…" I got cut off when Ratchet said "Andrew Stayton. Senior, has many friends, loves to have fun in everything you do, or did in this case." "How do you know who I am?" I asked. The calm voice said "We know all about you and your friends, so no introduction is needed." Then this big green bot just picked me up and said "You're smaller than we expected." I struggled to get free. When he let go, I said "Look, I'm just a kid. So whatever problems you've got is your business and not mine. So, if you could lead me to my friends, we'll be taking our leave." Ratchet tried to calm me down in a gentle voice and said "Listen, you're not, "you" anymore. You're a changed person now, so please listen to what we say." That did calm me down. A little. So I took a seat and they introduced themselves. When the introductions were over, a blue and red robot came into the room and said "My name is Optimus Prime. Your friends have woken up. If you wish to see them, you can. Just ask Ratchet where to go." I took Optimus up on his offer and asked Ratchet to take me to them. I asked him, as we were walking to my friends, "What did Ultra Magnus ask you to do to us?" He didn't answer, just sighed and stopped at a door. "Your friends are in here. Don't be too alarmed by what they look like." That did not sound good to me. Still, I wanted to make sure my friends were alright. He opened the door and walked away with his head down. I walk in to find two robots talking to each other. I asked, "Who are you two?" There was a blue one with small white streaks throughout its' body. The other was yellow with lightning tattoos covering its' body. The yellow one said "I'm Shaun, and this is Samantha. We're friends of Andrew and we'd like to see him." I said to them "You're looking at him. Why don't you recognize me?" Sam just plain out hugged me as if I had just came back from the dead. I said "Do I really deserve this? I'm still me, aren't I?" I felt a little stupid saying that for they looked at me as if I hadn't looked in a mirror, which I hadn't. Yet. We walked back to where I met Ratchet and the others and to our surprise, they had hung up streamers and balloons like a party was going to happen. Which it did. There was a cake, fruit punch(I think) and even a large ribbon with "welcome" on it in big, bold letters! When I introduced everyone to my friends, I asked Optimus, "Is it really necessary for you to do this? I mean, well it's great and all but, why?" He said in a serious voice, "Because you are now part of our war."

Now THAT, really made me worry. But I just nodded and got back to the party. Afterwards, we went to bed. Well the Autobots got beds, we got to sleep in the repair bay. Apparently they didn't have any rooms available for us. All well and good, but I really wanted to sleep in a bed made for me. Optimus insisted that we wait. In the morning we were greeted by Bumblebee with a full platter of all sorts of foods. After breakfast, we were greeted by Prowl, who led us to the training room to see what our powers were. "Just imagine hurting the enemy from far away and make it happen" he said. Sam was up first, and she looked beautiful! She made a giant wave of water appear out of nowhere! Then it was Shaun's turn and let me tell you, it was loud! He made lightning shoot out from his finger tips! When it was my turn, I did imagine the enemy being far off in the distance, but was unable to make anything happen. But when I got distracted by something, it happened. I made these huge flames from everywhere and it didn't hurt me, but I could tell it was hurting my friends, so I stopped the flames. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" I was cut off by the alarm. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!" said Optimus. Ratchet said "You three stay here. We don't want you to get hurt. And try to find proper vehicle modes for yourselves." He transformed and followed the others to the emergency area. I spoke for all three of us when I said, "Where are we going to find vehicle modes at a time like this?"

Ok, maybe that wasn't the smart thing to do, but I had a point, where are we supposed to find proper vehicle modes for ourselves? "Man, of all the times for us to miss out on all the action! I want to help" said Shaun. For a while I didn't recognize him. "You've got a point though" I said. I walked over to a computer monitor and started to type in keys. Sam asked, "What are you doing?" I answered, "I'm seeing if this computer can find us good forms." It took a while but the computer found good forms for us. And as a special bonus, it gave each of us new names. It said, "Andrew, your determination and caring for others has given you the form of a fighter jet." I just had one word for that, sweet! "It has also given you the name of Grandfire." The computer continued. "Shaun, your care of your friends and fuel for fun has given you the form of a prop plane, and the name of Grandthunder." I could tell he was going to feint at some point. "Samantha, your hearts' strength is more powerful than anything thrown at you which has earned you the form of a motorcycle, and the name of Grandtide." She was happy, that was easy to see. "The three of you are now official members of the Autobots, and are in a team all your own. You will be called the Element Autobots."

This is when we transformed and headed out for the emergency area. According to TAI(the bases computer program), the emergency was a fire in the warehouse district. "I'll help Optimus as best I can. You two help with whatever the others need your help with" I told them. I was also deemed leader of the Element Autobots, so I started acting like one. When we reached the area, I started off the roll call, "Grandfire, TRANSFORM!" I found Optimus suppressing a fire and I landed next to him. He said, "Andrew? What the slaging…" I answered him, "Now's not the time. I'll put out this fire. You go and handle that one." I pointed to another window where fires were getting out of hand. "Grandtide, go help Ratchet and Bumblebee. Grandthunder, go help Prowl and Ironhide. Bulkhead, see if you can't clear away any of this rubble without hurting anyone." I started to collect the fire from the warehouse to my hands and absorbed it. When all the fire was put out, everyone cheered for us, ALL of us for a job well done. When we got to the base, Optimus asked "Are you going to explain how you got those modes?" I just said to him, "We're a part of this team too. If it wasn't for us, you would be scrap metal right now. Besides, aren't you forgetting something?" I tapped on my shoulder for we hadn't received our symbols yet. "Alright, I deem all three of you fellow Autobots, and welcomed members to my team. Well done." A few days later the mayor said, "As mayor of this town, I'm proud to call this day, Autobot Appreciation Day!" Everyone cheered."

We were official members of the Autobots. Optimus said, "There are three rooms available for each of you to have your own room." He took us to our rooms, and they were perfect for us. Then the alarm went off. Over the intercom, TAI said, "Decepticons attacking the city! Reading three energy signals." Optimus said, "I want everyone to stay together! Alright, transform and roll out!" We changed to vehicle mode and headed out. When we got there, everything was in ruins! We reverted back to robot mode. "Ratchet, scan for those Decepticon energy readings." Let me explain who the Decepticons are. Decepticons are the sworn enemy of the Autobots in their war for survival. They're fighting for energy called energon and the Decepticons will stop at nothing to drain the earth dry of its' resources as fuel to make energon. Back to the story. The sonar Ratchet had put together was getting four blips. "What's with the fourth blip if there are only three Decepticons here," I asked. Ratchet shrugged. Then I heard foot steps from three different sources. Three robots surrounded us in a triangle formation. Then we heard an all too familiar laugh. This laugh belonged to the big bad leader of the Decepticons himself, Megatron. He flew in a form that looks like it can fly in the atmosphere and in space. He changed to robot mode and said, "Optimus my_ old_ friend, what brings you here?" I heard his troop of three chuckle. I said without thinking, "We're here to stop you!" Megatrons troop laughed when I said that. Megatron then said, "So we all agree? Well then, I think you're due for a very painful lesson!" I said in my defense, "So you're not going to fight me yourself, is that it? I was expecting more from you." I was trying to make him angry, and it was working. He motioned his troop to stay where they were. He walked right up to me and said in my face, "You've got a big mouth. I'll just have to destroy it." I said, "I accept your challenge and two words for you, Mega-trash, "breath mints." I mean, come on! Do you rinse with raw sewage in the morning?"

He made the first move. It was a left jab, followed by a right upper cut. Megatron repeated this motion three times. I said, "Come on Megatron! I see your moves coming from last week!" That made him angry and right for the taking! When he tried to grab me, I ducked and tripped him flat on his skid plate(a transformers butt). I jumped on him and pinned his arms and legs to the ground and said, "Yield Megatron. I have you beaten." He struggled to get himself free, but failed. He said, "I'll get my revenge on you, Grandfire! Know this, the great Megatron will rise again!" Somehow he got one of his arms free and cut me in my right optic sensor(a transformers eyes). I fell on the ground, holding my servos(a transformers hands) to my optic sensor, crying in pain! Mega-cheater said, "Demolisher, Cyclonus, Blackarachnia, return to the base with me at once!" He, Demolisher and Cyclonus vanished into thin air. Why Blackarachnia stayed, I didn't know back then till she said, "I knew Megatron was a cheater, but I didn't imagine he'd go this far." She sounded like she was concerned about me. For a Decepti-creep, she was quite nice. She then said, "Let me see the damage." I was a little skittish at first, but when I saw the concern in her optic sensors, I knew I could trust her. I moved my servos away from my optic sensor and she looked at it for at least two cycles(a cycle is one minute) before saying, "I can repair most of the damage here, but to fully repair it, I'll need your med-bay." Everyone looked to Optimus, who looked to Ratchet and Ratchet said, "Its alright with me so long as it's alright with you." Optimus was deep in thought. Then he said, "Alright, do what you can here then have Ratchet scan you for any tracers." She nodded and she told me in a whisper, "This might hurt a little." I said, "What do you…" then I blacked out. When I came to, I could see out of both optics(a shorter way to mean optic sensors). I saw that I was in the med-bay and, to my surprise, Ratchet and Blackarachnia were talking about medical stuff that I couldn't understand. When Ratchet saw that I was awake he said, "You could not believe all the stuff she did to save your optic sight." I looked to Blackarachnia and I asked, "Why go through all this trouble to save me from going blind in one optic?" She said, "I never did like what Megatron did to innocent bots in the past. So I did what I should have done a long time ago." I asked Ratchet, "Can I have a mirror so I can see how well she did on my optic?" He nodded and lowered a mirror in front of me. What I saw completely surprised me. The damage to my optic itself was really amazing, but I still had the scar on my faceplate(a transformers face). I asked Blackarachnia, "I thought you said you could repair all the damage? So why leave this mark on me?" She answered, "To show everyone that you were indeed cut by Megatron." I said, "Everyone was there. They all saw what you saw." Then, as if on cue, Optimus came in to the room and said, "Not everyone saw what you did." I looked to him with a confused look and he continued, "Yes, granted that all of my men here on earth saw it, but the other Autobots on Cybertron didn't see what went down between you and Megatron." I said, "Then why don't we fill them in on what happened." He looked at me as if I'd just blown a circuit(a transformers nerves), then nodded and then he and I went to the communications center. Ironhide was at the helm, waiting for Optimus to tell him who to call. Optimus said, "Open a com channel with Cybertron high command." Ironhide nodded and typed some keys I could follow. The main screen was a little fuzzy for a cycle, then Ultra Magnus showed up on the screen. He looked shocked when he saw my battle scar. He asked, "What happened to you, Andrew?" I said, "First off, its Grandfire and second, I got this when I fought against Megatron." I felt a little proud that I talked back to Ultra Magnus. Then I said, "So that I don't repeat myself, I'll tell you and the rest of the counsel when I get to Cybertron." Ultra Magnus said, "You can bring only two others to provide witness account to the hearing." I right away said, "I've already got the two I want to tag along, Grandthunder and Grandtide."

"Alright," said Ultra Magnus, "if they're willing to come, they may do so." My faceplate lit up with happiness and then I took off with excitement. My friends and I were going to head to Cybertron! When I found my friends I told them, "Hey, guess what? We're going to Cybertron for the first time! Isn't that great!?" I saw that Grandthunder's faceplate lit up with anticipation. But Grandtide didn't look as enthusiastic. I asked her, "What's wrong? I thought that you'd like to come with us?" She looked at me with optics that had confusion in them. She said to me, "Why do we have to go? Why can't we stay here, on earth, where we belong?" I saw the reason behind the question. She has never seen Cybertron before and I could respect that. So I told her, "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you what Cybertron is like." I held out my servo to her, as a jester of good manners. She took my hand, and I swear, I thought I saw fireworks go off around our servos. I led the three of us to a holo-deck. On a keyboard in the room I typed in the code that showed Cybertron from space. I said as the computer started to begin the program, "This is Cybertron." The room had darkened, then a burst of light went off, and when the light faded, there stood Cybertron, in all its glory. Grandtide seamed to be amazed by what she was seeing for the first time. Grandthunder was simply excited to get there, he started a check list of what he wanted to see while we were there. I walked over to Grandtide and said, "You know, I think Cybertron is the second, most beautiful thing I ever saw." She looked to me, upon saying what I said, and asked, "If Cybertron was the second, what was the first thing you ever saw?" Still looking at the hologram of Cybertron, I took a deep breath, looked to her and said to her, "I'll give you a hint." Then what I did might have thrown the earth out of its' orbit around the sun. I kissed her. I kissed her on the lips for so long, I thought that I was growing rust. When Grandthunder got his check list done(finally!), he saw what Grandtide and I were doing and said, "Um, not meaning to break up the moment, but shouldn't we be getting ready?" We stopped kissing to look at him. Then I nodded.

We got all packed and ready to head out. The three of us met Optimus in the hanger bay. He looked at me, then Grandtide, then he saw that she and I were holding each other's servos and he smiled! He said to the three of us, "Have a safe trip, and give Sentinel my regards!" I laughed and said, "Can do Prime! Can do!" When Optimus showed us what ship we were taking, my jaw literally fell of. The ship was HUGE compared to what Omega Supreme looks like, and he's bigger than the base the Autobots used to use, and that's saying something! Before we got on the ship the other Autobots came into the hanger bay, holding wrapped boxes. I asked Optimus, "What's with them? They got here so fast, it's as if their not going to see us anymore." Optimus knew I was kidding and said, "So I guess you won't be needing these gifts of friendship then?" I just knew he had some humor in him somewhere! The other Autobots formed a line in front of the three of us and then they presented their gifts to us. Prowl was first and he said, "My gift is for Grandfire. I'm shore you'll use it when the time is right." He handed me his gift and I unwrapped it with one pull at the wrappings. I opened the box underneath the wrappings, and inside it was a sword of such good crafting, I had a hard time looking at the slaging thing! I said, "Thanks Prowl! I'll put this to very good use!" I put the sword away in a special compartment in my back that can hold limited sized things. He bowed, walked away and then it was Bumblebee's turn. He said, "My gift is for Grandthunder! It will put a "shock" to anybody you want to use it on!" Grandthunder took the gift(which wasn't wrapped all that good) and inside the box was a computer chip. Grandthunder said to Bumblebee, "How is this suppose to shock anyone?" He answered, "You've got to install the program into your central processor. Then watch the fun begin!" Grandthunder did the same thing I did with my sword. Bumblebee walked away with a smile on his faceplate. That creped me out a little. Ratchet came up to us and said, "This is a special gift for Grandtide. It will help increase your healing powers." He handed the gift to her and she said, "Thank you, Ratchet. I'm sure it will be useful in the future." She didn't open her gift from Ratchet for some reason. When Ratchet moved away, it was Bulkhead's turn. Let me tell you, Bulkhead may have three fingers on each servo, but he wrapped his gift really well! He said, "Mine's for Grandfire. Hope you like it." He gave me his gift, I unwrapped it and inside was a picture of me and Grandtide when we were human. I said, "How did you get a hold of this?! I thought that when we became transformers, all data of us was wiped clean!" He smiled and said, "When I saw that picture, I asked Ratchet to make a copy of it so that I could give it to you when you needed a reminder of your past life." I said, "This picture means everything to me. Thank you, Bulkhead." He walked away happy, knowing what he did made my day even better. Ironhide came up next. He said, "This one's for Grandthunder. Like Prowl, I got you a weapon that I think your going to use in battle or training." He gave his gift to Grandthunder, who immediately unwrapped it, and said, "This little trinket will for you and only you. It will not hurt your allies so don't hold back!" Ironhides' gift was a hammer that looked like Thors' hammer. Grandthunder said, "Thanks Ironhide! This'll make short work of the Decepticons!" Grandthunder put his new "toy" away and Ironhide stepped away for Blackarachnia. She said, "This is also a weapon, but it will only appear for you in battle if you truly need it." Blackarachnia said that as if she already knew how Grandtide felt about battles. Again, Grandtide put the gift away without opening it. After Blackarachnia stepped away, Optimus said to us, "May your journey be safe and learning. May your sparks be tied together by your friendship and may Primus watch over you, and help you, in your time of need. Till all are one." He held out his servo in a means of a hand shake. I took it and shook his servo. So did Grandtide and Grandthunder. We waved goodbye to our new friends and I said, "Now don't you go off and go offline while we're gone, or I'll have to hit you myself!" They laughed and Optimus said, "Deal!"

The ship took off from the base and was preprogrammed to head for Cybertron. I said once we left the earths orbit, "Well, why don't we see what's here on the ship, shall we?" The others nodded and we walked around the ship. After 3 megacycles, we returned to the bridge and we saw, for the first time, how beautiful the stars are from outside the earths range. I asked the ships computer, "How long till we're at Cybertron?" It responded, "9.5 megacycles." Then I said, "How 'bout we get some rest." Then we went to our rooms to get some sleep.

That's when I had my first dream as a transformer. In the dream, I was surrounded by endless darkness. I was looking franticly for my friends when a figure came out of know where from the darkness. It looked familiar. Then it said, "So, you've finally decided to join me here." Then I realized, the reason it looked familiar because I had seen it somewhere before. I said to it, "Are you, Vector Prime?" He nodded and said, "You've got a big destiny ahead of yourself." I said, "Yeah, a meeting with the big brass bots of Cybertron." Vector Prime said, "That is not the one I'm talking about." I asked him, "Then what destiny are you talking about? I'd like to know." He asked me, "Are you sure you want to know?" I nodded. He said, "Vary well then. While I can't give you all the details, I can show you this." He lifted his servo up to my faceplate and then I he showed me a vision. In it, I saw a giant planet that had a single ring around it. The ring looked like it was attached to the planet. Then two huge green eyes were staring right at me. Then I heard a low growl coming from the planet. Then the vision ended. I didn't notice that I was breathing hard from a vision being in a dream. I asked, "What the spark was that?!" Vector Prime said, "All will be reveled in due time. Now weren't you suppose to be awake before you arrived somewhere?" Then the dream ended. I awoke to find that Grandthunder was shaking me violently. He was saying, "Wake up! Wake up, slaget!" I yelled, "Stop shaking me! I'm awake!" Grandthunder let go of me and said, "We were worried about you! We heard noises coming from your room. Grandtide was especially worried." I looked to her and saw that she did have worry in her optics. I said to her as I got out of my bed, "I'm alright. See? Not a scratch on me! Well, if you don't count this." I pointed to the cut Megatron had given me. They both chuckled and Grandtide said, "Well, that's always good news." She kissed me on the lips and I said, "Lets see how close we are to Cybertron?" Then Grandthunder said, "We don't have to. We're there!" I looked out the window to see that we were in fact on Cybertron. I said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go see some sites!" The three of us walked to the exit of the ship. When I opened the door, there were hundreds of transformers all around the ship. When they saw us get off our ship, they cheered! I said, "I wonder what it was we did to have this many fans on Cybertron?"

It took us a while to get through the crowd. When we finally got through, Ultra Magnus was standing there, waiting for us. I asked him, "Why are we so famous here on Cybertron? We haven't been here at all until now." He smiled and said, "You're famous because the three of you are the first humans to be here as transformers. Now, follow me so you don't get sidetracked by a curious fan." We couldn't help but chuckle a little. We followed Ultra Magnus to Central City ware my hearing is suppose to be. After a megacycle of waiting for the other members of the council, the hearing got under way. Preceptor asked me, "Start off with your name and then tell us everything that has happened up to your departure from earth." I nodded and started talking to the council. It took, I think, two maybe three megacycles when I got done. I left out the part about my "direct" approach to my feelings about Grandtide. I looked around and saw that not all of the council believed my story that _I_ caused Megatron to yield to me and only cut my right optic and that Blackarachnia is one of the good guys now. Sentinel said, "Do you think we believe that a human defeated Megatron single handed, and only gave you a scar?" Alfa Trion said, "These humans are transformers now, so we can't assume that he didn't defeat Megatron." I was glade he was on my side, but Sentinel then said, "Oh, sure! You go with logic! But I say we throw them into the stockade for the rest of their lifecycles!" Ok, it's official, I really hate Sentinel. But then Grandthunder said, "On what charges!? We saved an entire warehouse from collapsing! We're official members of Optimus' team and we come all this way to meet all of you, in person, so you could hear what an amazing job Ratchet did on Magnus' orders!" Every head on the council turned their attention to Magnus who said, "I gave no such order! This experiment was voluntary! I was told you three volunteered to become transformers." That didn't sound right. Our reformatting was our own choice to make? Grandthunder saw I was stressed out. Though, he didn't say anything. So Grandtide asked, "Who told you that we volunteered?" Magnus said, "Sentinel Prime." That's when I snapped. I jumped into the air and pined Sentinel to the ground and said, "How could you do this to us!? How could you warp our lives like this!? I heard you and Ratchet saying that we didn't have choice because it was Magnus' orders! You scumbag!"

I felt rage fueling my strength. I could see the fear in Sentinels optics. I heard voices in my processor(a transformers brain). I couldn't tell what they were saying. I was about to grab my sword when I felt someone's servo touch my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Grandthunder looking at me, shaking his head. I looked back to Sentinel and said, "You're lower than all the Decepticons crimes put together. You're lucky my friend stopped me, or you'd be a pile of scrap right now." I let go of my hold on Sentinel and said, "So, now you see who the real culprit is, who's responsible for this cut on my optic. Now I ask you, what will you do to him so that he pays for what he's done to three humans who didn't even have a choice whether they wanted to be this way or not." I didn't wait for an answer, for I stormed out of there, still filled with rage. I went back to the ship that Grandtide, Grandthunder and myself came to Cybertron in and went to the training room to blow off some steam. It was about 5 megacycles later when I heard a nock on the training rooms door. I said, "Enter," and the door opened for me to see Grandtide. She looked like she was afraid that something bad was about to happen. I asked, "What's wrong, Grandtide? You look like you saw the earth explode or something." She looked at me and said, "What I saw was close enough to it. I don't want to see that part of you again. I'm afraid that if I do, you'll be lost to me forever." If it wasn't possible for transformers to cry before, then it was possible now. Small streams of tears raced down Grandtides cheeks. I walked over to her, put her head on my shoulder and said, "Its alright. I promise you, you'll never see that part of me, ever again." She lifted her head, whipped her tears away and said, "That will always be a good thing for me. Also, come back to Central City, there's something Ultra Magnus wants to tell you." She and I walked back to the city together. When we entered the council chamber, I saw that Ultra Magnus had done something to Sentinel. He saw us come in and said, "Grandfire, you have a great bunch of friend that truly care for you. So I'm going to say this, keep up the good work and treat your friends well." I said, "Alright, what's the occasion? I know you've got to be hiding something." Grandtide said, "I knew there was no way we could hide it from you!" Grandthunder said, "Yeah. The thing is, Magnus is trying to say that, well, you're now a Prime." Now you're up to date with this.

I just stood there, trying to get through the recoil. Then I said, "Your pulling my circuits, right?" Magnus looked at me with serous optics. Then I said, "Oh. Wow. I don't know what to say about this." The reason I didn't sound too excited was because every transformer dreams about being at the Prime rank, and here I am, a human being a transformer at the rank of Prime. "Don't you think you could have given him more of a warning?" Grandtide said. That Grandtide, always looking out for me. But she did have a point, I would have liked more of a warning. Magnus said, "If I had done that, then it wouldn't have been a surprise, now would it?" I think Magnus has got a twisted sense of humor. Then he said, "Well, you three have got to get ready for your trip back to earth." The three of us nodded and we walked back to our ship. When the coordinates were set to take us back to earth, Magnus handed me a small box. I asked, "What's in this?" He said, "Proof that you're a Prime." We waved goodbye to Magnus and the ship took off for earth. When we landed on earth, at the Autobot base, something didn't feel right about the atmosphere. I said to the others, "Keep your guard up. I smell a possible Decepticon ambush." They nodded and we went forward, in to the base. "It's quiet in here, too quiet," said Grandthunder. Thank you Captain Oblivious! We walked through the base for a good two megacycles and haven't found anyone. We stopped at a door. I said, "This must be the door to the communications room. When we enter, put your sensors on high alert." They nodded and we went in. What was in the room, to this day, made me more alert than ever. The Autobots had planed a surprise party. I said, "What's the occasion? We just went to Cybertron, so what's the big deal?" Bulkhead said, "As if you don't know!" I looked at him and said, "Yes, I don't know what you're talking about." Then Prowl, who looked like he had way too much energon, said, "Magnus just called us, saying you're a Prime now!" I looked to Optimus. He pointed with thumb for me to follow him. I did and he told me, "There's another reason why we're celebrating. You know full well what that other reason is. After all, you made it vary clear to Grandtide in the holo-deck the other day." My jaw was hanging so low to the ground, that a buzzard could land in it. I asked, "How do you know about that? I thought that it was going to be a secret between the three of us." He smiled and said, "Well it's amazing what you can see with hidden cameras." I gave him a mean look. Then I said, "Well, so long as you didn't tell anyone else." He was still smiling when I said that. I said, "Who else knows about me and Grandtide?" Optimus said, "I only told those that I trust with my lifecycle." I said, "So, basically, you told everyone here." He chuckled a little and said, "Yes I did. I trust everyone in my team with vary important information." I said, "Well, so long as Grandtides' happy with everybody knowing, then I'm happy. But if what happened between Grandtide and myself reaches the Decepticons and if I find out that it was one of YOUR men who told them, then I know who to blame. Am I making myself clear on this Optimus?" All he said was, "Cristal," and the party was back in full swing.

…..

On the moon, the Decepticons were planning their next move. "I say we blast our way in and slag everybody and take the base for ourselves," said the ever reliable Cyclonus. Demolisher then said, "What about calling in for reinforcements? Since Blackarachnia left us to be a goody-goody little Autobot, we'd be obliterated before we even take one shot at the base." Megatron said, "You bring up a valuable point Demolisher. Which is way I've already called in for some vary important pieces to this puzzle. Meet my second in command, Soundwave," a blue robot stepped out of the shadows, "his vehicle mode of a stealth boomer will help with striking the base without detection. My weapons expert, Brawl," a giant green robot stepped out of the shadows, "his weapons can penetrate any and all shields. And finally, my greatest creations, the Terricons! Transformers that have sparks, but no free will. They will be the downfall of the Autobots and assure us our long awaited victory!" All the Decepticons cheered in unison. Then from nowhere, a red, white and blue fighter jet appeared. Megatron said, "Starscream, welcome back. I trust your mission was a success?" The jet transformed and said, "All went according to plan. Grandfire was made a Prime and before that, he admitted his love for Grandtide." All Megatron said was, "Excellent!"

……

"I told you not to except that energon drinking contest," said Grandthunder. He had one of my arms slung over his shoulders so he can help me to my room. I said, "Well I didn't expect myself to handle so much energon in one sitting. What was I thinking?" He and I laughed at my little joke for a while. When we got to my room I said, "I can handle getting into bed. Why don't you go to bed too? The way you partied, you must be exhausted." He didn't want to admit it, but he knew I was right. He nodded, let me go, and went on his way to his room. I opened the door to my room, stepped in, closed the door, and laid down on my bed and went to sleep. It took three megacycles before TAI sounded the alarm saying, "Decepticons attacking the city! All unites report!" I got out of bed with a groan. I followed everyone else to the city, and I saw the devastation that is the Decepticons. I said, "This part of the city was already scheduled to be torn down for new buildings! Why would the Decepticons attack here instead of the part of the city?" We had transformed to robot mode when my question was answered. Megatron shouted, "Terricons, Decepticons, full attack!" Then we were surrounded by thousands upon thousands of robotic birds, panthers, Hercules beetles and what looked like raptors. Optimus said, "Don't let their number falter you! Stay together and we can win this fight!" I said, "No offence Optimus but I got one question, how do you like your Terricons, raw, well done or extra crispy?" Then I took out my sword and started to cut through the sea of Terricons like butter. I yelled, "Hey Megatron! Here's a move I've been wanting to try out on your sorry skid plate since our last encounter! I call it, Burning Star Cut!" I focused my flames through my sword and I went as fast as the speed of light. First I form a circle around my enemy, then I move in a five tipped star formation. When I finished my move, I took out at least five hundred land Terricons. I looked up to Megatron, and he said, "Vary impressive. But you overlooked one miner detail, in this game, I hold all the pieces. As you can see, I know your one, true weakness!" He stepped aside to reveal Grandtide in chains. I said, "You rotten…" Then he said, "This is the real deal of war. Do you want to hurt her?" I stood there, looking at the real Grandtide. All else didn't matter.

I said, "Let her go Megatron!" He answered, "Or what? You'll turn me into scrap metal? You can't do a thing to me while I have this trump card in my hand." I was starting to lose control over my rage. I said, "If you let her go… I'll give myself to the Decepticons and any experiment you want to perform on me… you can." Megatron thought to himself for a moment, then said, "You are going to such great lengths just to save a female Autobot. Why?" I said, "It's because she's my drive. The reason for me not to give up on anything." Megatron asked, "You say you love her. Why? What can you see in this waste of technology?" I chuckled out loud. Megatron said, "What is so humorous to you?!" I answered, "That kind of attitude, Mega-dork, is why you won't get a fembot of your own. It's not what's on the outside that counts toward love, but what you see on the inside. So you see, we Autobots with girls of our own will be stronger than anything that you can threaten us with. For so long as we have that drive, that reason to come home from a mission, we will triumph over anything and everything!" I was pretty good with myself for saying that. But the mood was killed when Megatron said, "On the inside!? HA HA HA HA HA HA! You're too much! Everyone knows when looking for quality, you see the package from the outside!" I hadn't realized that the battle with the Terricons ended when Optimus said, "That's ware our views change, Megatron. When looking for recruits, yes, you look at the outside. But when love is involved, you look at the qualities on the inside. That's what matters most with lovesick Autobots." I looked at Optimus, and he was smiling! I looked behind me to find that everyone was giving me thumbs-ups and I think I was crying tears of joy. I looked back to Megatron and said, "So, you going to let go of Grandtide, or will you risk this whole mission on all of us?" He said, "Grrrr…fine, you win, but remember, you are more Decepticon than you think, Grandfire. Release the female and return to base!" He warped out first. Demolisher unlocked Grandtides' bindings and said, "That was a nice speech, Autobot! But can you catch?" He threw Grandtide into the air and was the last to warp out. I raced to catch Grandtide in the air before she hit the ground floor. I caught her on her trip down the express elevator, if you know what I mean, and I said, "Don't worry Grandtide, I will always be there to make sure the nightmare is over."

She was awake, for she said, "That was corny. But I like how you out it. So, you want your reward now, where it will really mean something, or later where it won't make much sense?" I asked her, "What reward will I get if I choose 'now?'" She answered, "This," and she kissed me, while we were still in midair. When she stopped kissing me, I said, "Well that should lighten my day by 100%! Thank you." She smiled and said, "Come on Hothead, lets meet the others and go home." I nodded and we descended down to earth and the others. When we reached the others, they were in rougher shape than I thought. It took awhile for us to get to the base. When we were all in the med-bay, Ratchet got to work on fixing us. Ratchet didn't go to the battle because he thought that if he did, then we wouldn't have a medical professional when we got back form the battle. When it was my turn to be examined for damage, Ratchet was shocked. He said, "You fought at that battle and yet you received no damage." I told him, "That's impossible. I know a Terricon hit me hard when I used my Burning Star Cutter." I even pointed to the spot ware I was hit and there was nothing there at all! Everyone was stunned. I asked, "How is this possible?" Ratchet said, "On one servo, your repairing systems work on overdrive. On another servo, your fire powers can heal you faster then anything else. I'll have to run some tests to find out which it is." I nodded and said, "So long as you need me, I won't complain."

……

Megatron said, "We were so close to victory! Starscream! Why didn't you destroy Grandfire when you had the chance?" Starscream replied, "I didn't attack him because he can survive any thing that is thrown at him. He can heal instantly!" Megatron had a stunned expression. Then he said, "We must keep an eye on Grandfire. He may prove more useful than I anticipated. Soundwave! Your report on the mission I gave you." Soundwave said, "My mission went without a error, mighty Megatron. The Autobots will suspect nothing." Megatron said, "Perfect! Demolisher, Cyclonus! You two are to proceed to your missions." Demolisher and Cyclonus said, "Yes, sir!" and went on their way. Megatron then said, "The revival of Unicron will happen sooner than expected, if all goes right." Megatron and his Decepticons started to laugh evilly as they got closer to reviving Unicron.

……

It took a while for Ratchet to finish his tests. When the last test was over he said, "It will take at least a solar cycle before I make a conclusion. In the meantime, why don't you get some energon? You must be drained of it because of your sword attack." I hate to admit it, but I was drained. I didn't know that my attack took that much out of me. I said, "Thanks Ratchet. Word to the wise, don't stay up too long with looking into these readings. Even robots need sleep." He laughed and said, "I'm not making any promises." I smiled and headed to the refueling station. When I was fully charged, I looked out a window to see something odd. A big metal bird? Then when I looked closer, I saw that it was REALLY late in to the night. I shrugged about the bird and headed back to the med-bay. I knocked on the door and said, "Ratchet? It's me, Grandfire. Are you still awake?" The door was unlocked for it opened slightly. I opened it some more to see Ratchet, asleep, drooling oil. I smiled and put a blanket over him that I found in the med-bay. I looked at his findings to see that the only one who could understand what's causing my healing abilities, Preceptor. I smiled. If anyone can figure this out, it was Preceptor. I left Ratchet to sleep. I went to my own room, to find that I'm being moved to a different room. There were arrows pointing the way to my new room. But I found it confusing, the arrows led me to Grandtides' room. I knocked on the door and said, "Optimus? Are you in there? Look if this is a joke, I don't think it's funny! Hello?" The door opened to reveal a pitch black room. On a creepy scale of 1 through 10, that was easily a 20! I said, "Hello? This is really scarring me." Then a female voice said, "What's so scary about lovers sharing a room together?" I looked in the direction of the voice to find myself suddenly kissing Grandtide. Then I heard voices going "Aww." I stopped kissing and looked to see al of my comrades in the room. I asked, "Um… you didn't see that, right? Also, who's idea was this?" Optimus said, "It was my idea to put you two in the same room. I figured that since you love each other so much, why not do this." Then TAI said, "Alert! Alert! Two Decepticon signatures detected in the city! All Autobots report to warp room!" I said, "So much for the romantic stuff." We headed for the warp room.

It took only a nano-click for us to reach the city with the warp gate. I said, when we transformed to robot mode, "Well I wonder what idiotic Decepticon would want us to come and win again? They should know that the good guys always wins!" Then I heard Demolisher say, "Now that's just rude! Oh and bay the way, WE'ER the ones who'll win, not you!" Then we were surrounded by Terricons. I said, "Oh come on! You know we can easily beat these things." Then Cyclonus said, "Take a closer look Autobot! We have the upper hand!" I looked to see that Grandtide, Grandthunder and all the other Autobots were already pinned to the ground. By TERRICONS! I said, "This can't be possible. The Terricons aren't suppose to be this strong. What did Megatron do to these Terricons?" Demolisher said, "You can ask him yourself when you meet him, in person, when you surrender yourself to the Decepticons." I asked, "What if I were to, refuse?" Demolisher answered, "Then you can say goodbye to your most loved one!" My optics bugged a little. I looked to Grandtide, who had a gun at her faceplate, looked back to Demolisher and Cyclonus, and said, "If I go with you, you have to promise me you won't harm Grandtide, or any of my comrades." Demolisher laughed and said, "Fine it's a deal! Terricons, remove his sword and restrain him!" I could feel a Terricon get my sword and put something around my wrists. Then Demolisher said to Cyclonus, "You can do whatever you want with the Autobots, including destroying them." I yelled, "We had a deal Demolisher! You weren't to do anything to my comrades!" Demolisher said, "I won't be the one doing any thing to the Autobots, Cyclonus is. You never said anything about him!" My rage started to build. I knew what I had to do, but I couldn't do a thing. Then I had an idea. I said, "So, did you figure that I'd say what I did or are you too stupid to even know what a plan is?" My plan worked like a charm. Demolisher ran up to me, un-cuffed me, and I made his mistake unforgettable. I ducked down, tripped him, got back up and started to free my friends and comrades. When all that was done, I turned to Demolisher and Cyclonus and said, "You can tell Megatron that if he wants me, send an invitation. Otherwise I have no business with him. Now leave before I make you know what the inside of your processors look like!" They left with scared impressions and I knew Megatron will be so tick off with the news.

……

Demolisher and Cyclonus returned to the Decepticon base. Megatron greeted them, saying, "Welcome back. I don't see Grandfire with you. Did he refuse my invitation to come to my house?" Both Demolisher and Cyclonus had smiles on their faceplates. Demolisher said, "Yes he did. But not for long. The Terricon that you gave the virus to injected it into the female Autobot that Grandfire will do anything for." Megatrons' smile grew wider than a football field, field goal to field goal. Megatron said, "Excellent, excellent! When the virus takes affect, we can expect a visit from our dear friend, Grandfire. And this time, it will be the last appearance of Grandfire the Autobot!" All the Decepticons laughed vary evilly as their plans' pieces fell into place, one after another.

……

While everyone else was celebrating another victory over the Decepticons, I was still standing in the same spot ware I saw Demolisher and Cyclonus warped back to their base. Optimus saw me, walked over and said, "What seems to be the error here, Grandfire? All of us are happy we won again." I said, "This doesn't make sense. Those Terricons were able to pin all of you to the ground. Then when I got at Demolisher for threatening Grandtide, they lost their power advantage. Doesn't that seem a little off? Another thing, why only have a gun at Grandtide, and not the rest of you?" Optimus went to serous mode and said, "I've been pondering the same thing. Megatron does one thing to show he knows you, then does something to null that theory. I swear, if he does something that will put any of my comrades in life threatening danger…" I said, "You don't have to finish that statement." When I stopped talking to Optimus, I heard that all the cheering had stopped. In its place was the sounds of random murmuring. I looked back to see that the others were gathered around something of great concern. I walked over and asked, "What's so important that all of you would just…" My question was answered when I joined the crowd. Lying on the ground, breathing heavily, was Grandtide. My rage levels went threw the roof, of the roof of level readings. I scooped up Grandtide with both arms and headed for the base, not caring if anyone saw me or not. When I reached the base, I immediately went to the med-bay. Ratchet was awake. I walked in and placed Grandtide on one of the open beds. I said to Ratchet, "Take vary good care of her. Keep her alive for if you don't, I will personally rip you in two. And I don't care what stakes I'm making, Megatron will pay for what he's done to Grandtide!" I stormed out of the med-bay before Ratchet had a chance to answer. I stepped outside to see that the other Autobots had arrived. I said, "If any of you follow me, I will not be held responsible for what will happen to you!" The others transformed to robot mode. Optimus walked up to me and said, "Vengeance is a bitter thing, Grandfire. Let the rage of vengeance consume you, and you'll find yourself being like the ones you hate the most." I looked to him and said, "How would you know if what I'm looking for is vengeance? What I'm going to do to Megatron is justice." I walked away from him and transformed to vehicle mode and headed for the moon. We knew that Megatrons base was on the moon, so it wasn't hard to find the location of his front door. When I got to the moon, I started searching for Megatrons' base. After a megacycle, I had finally found it. I changed to robot mode and landed not too far from the base. I held out my right servo in front of me, palm facing the base, and unleashed a fire attack that would have leveled a mountain. Because the base was on the moon, in space where there is no oxygen, my attack only made a hole in the wall of the base. I walked into the Decepticon base through the hole I made and saw that Megatron was waiting for me. I said, "Been waiting for a rematch for vary long, Megatron? Because I'm not interested." In the blink of an optic, I drew my sword and had it against Megatrons throat. I said, "You're going to tell me what you've done to Grandtide or I'll cut your head off right here, right know." He didn't even flinch! All he said was, "What I did was just a small, lethal virus that only I know the cure to. In about 7 megacycles, Grandtides' spark will go out, permanently. So you have, to me, two options: One, you kill me and never get the counter-virus, or Two, you surrender your spark, processor, and shell to the Decepticon cause!" I said, "Or Three, I cut off your head and extract the data to the counter-virus myself!" That did make Megatron flinch a little. Then he said, "I don't think you would say that and not have a plan to escape without harm to yourself unless you have already given in to the Decepticon in you." I hate that Megatron.

I put my sword away and started to walk back out the way I came in. Megatron said, "What's this? Giving up on Grandtide?" I turned to him and said, "I'm not going to give up so easily. I'll find another way to cure Grandtide." Megatron laughed and said, "Another way! HA! There is no other way to cure her! I've got the only data needed to make the counter-virus." I said, "Then I guess this is the only way…" I felt the fire within me grow. I let it grow so big that not even Megatron could dodge my next attack. Megatron could see what I was doing and said, "That's your cue, Starscream." Then a sword was held right up to my faceplate. Then the Decepticon named Starscream said, "Don't move Autobot!" I was thinking, _no really? _He leaned closer to my audio receptors and said, "When I say go, you get out of here as fast as you can. And don't worry about Grandtide." I looked at him with a confused look. Then Megatron said, "Starscream, you may escort our 'guest' to his room." Starscream nodded and whispered, "Now." I took off like a rocket into space and headed back to the Autobot base. I could hear Megatron yelling in defeat, yet again, by an Autobot. While I meant to go to the Autobot base, my trajectory was off somehow. As I entered the Earth's atmosphere, I started to veer off course. Although, I blacked out because of something, I don't know what, but I could feel myself hitting the ground hard. When I woke up, I was in a cave. Big enough to let me stand in, but small enough to hide in. I looked around, but I didn't see anything. Then a voice said, "You're finally awake?" I spun my head in the direction of the voice to see the same metal bird that I had seen out the window of the base. I said, "Where am I? Who are you and way dose my side hurt so much?" The bird said, "In order, you're in a cave that no one can find but me. My name is Airrazer and the reason you're hurting so much is because you were hit hard by a unseen meteor." I said, "Airrazer, huh? So, can you tell me how to get to the Autobot base from, where ever we are?" Airrazer said, "I can, but only if you tell me your name, so I can remember who it was I saved from going offline." I answered, "My name is Grandfire." Airrazer said, "Alright, Grandfire. Let me transform and we can head on out." I made a look of confusion. A bird? Transform? I was about to question that when Airrazer did indeed, transform to robot mode. From looking at Airrazer's shell, I deducted that Airrazer was a female Autobot. She asked, "Are you well enough to fly?" I said, "As well as I'll ever be." She smiled and we left the cave and flew toward the base. It was at least 10 megacycles before we reach the base. I asked Airrazer, "How long was I out?" She answered, "At least 5 megacycles. Why?" I didn't answer, for I was poring on the energon to try and make it to the base. Airrazer had a hard time keeping up. We made it to the base with only cycles to spare. I ran to the door of the base and yelled, "Optimus! Let me in! I have to see if I can cure Grandtide without the counter-virus!" The door opened, and I immediately headed to the med-bay where I left Grandtide in. Ratchet was lust stepping out of said med-bay. I screeched to a halt and asked, "Is Grandtide ok? If not, I'll have to go in and…" I didn't get to finish for Ratchet said, "She's fine, Grandfire. The data for the counter-virus was sent to us the moment you left. Grandtide'll make a full recovery." I stood there, so happy out of my processor I think I was going to explode. But then, my happiness went away as fast as it came. I asked, "Do you know who sent the data?" Ratchet said, "No. All we know is that whomever it was, they had a pure spark within them." I said, "Thanks Ratchet. Let me know when Grandtide wakes up." He said, "Can and will do." I nodded and went to Optimus' room. When I got there, I knocked on the door. I said, "Optimus, there is someone I'd like you to meet." The door opened and Optimus said, "Same here." It took only a nano-click for me to register what he said. I said, "Well, why don't you go first." He nodded and said, "I think this one transformer will make all the difference to our team. I'd like you to meet the one I love, Elita-1" He stepped out of my way to reveal a fembot that was pink and white. When I saw her, I think my spark went out. I shook my head and said, "Well it's good to meet you, Elita-1. Now Optimus, if you could come with me for a moment." He nodded and followed me to, where I hope, Airrazer was. Thank Primus she was! I was not willing to search this entire base for her. Anyway, she was in the common room, where all the Autobots go to relax and recharge, slowly. I motioned her to come to us. When she came to us, I said, "Optimus, this is Airrazer. She helped me when I crashed in the…uh…" She finished my sentence, "It was in the Rocky Mountains. That's where you crashed and…are you alright?" I had shut down to stasis lock, completely drained of all my energon. Slag.

When I woke up again, I was in a lab of some sorts. I looked around to see that I was strapped down to a table. I tried to melt the bindings and the table, but I did even leave a scratch! I heard Megatron say, "Those bindings and the table itself is fireproof, as you can see." Great, I thought. What lame processored plan does he have for me this time? Megatron said, "I'm going to turn you into what you're destined to be, a true Decepticon!" I asked, "How were you able to get me out of the base?" He answered, "Why with my special friend, Ravage. Thanks to him, I finally have you in my grasp!" Megatron stepped away for me to see a small robotic panther. And beside it was a large blue robot. I said, "Don't tell me, you're the owner of Ravage?" The blue robot said, "I am Soundwave. I am superior, Autobot inferior." I said, "Say that to my faceplate, and we'll see who's superior!" I was surprised to see him unfazed by my threat. Megatron then said, "Soundwave, prepare the devise." He looked to me and said, "You might feel a slight, 'jolt', once the procedure begins." Procedure? My question was answered when a huge machine lowered down from the ceiling. I asked, as my captor leveled me out vertically, "What the scrap is that thing?!" Megatron said, "Its my Allegiance Deleting Ray. It will turn that Autobot ensigna into one of ours. Hope you like the dark side." Soundwave pushed the button that turned on the ray and I felt pain on a new level. My conciseness slipped into the endless void of the darkness.

……

After the smoke had cleared, Optimus said, "Is everyone alright?" Ironhide said, "Remind me to give the early warning systems a raise." Grandthunder asked, "What was it that hit us?" Optimus said, "Ratchet, you take Prowl and Blackarachnia and see if anyone is damaged in ay way." Ratchet said, "Sir!" and headed out. Airrazer helped Grandthunder up, and Optimus could have sworn he saw sparks fly between them. Optimus then said, "TAI, damage report of the base." TAI said, "Minimal damage to the base itself, but it appears that there was a hidden panel in the bases shield computer." Optimus asked, "Is the a bad thing, or a worse thing?" TAI said, Unknown for now but Ratchets report came in. He wants you at med-bay 4 right now." Optimus nodded and went to see Ratchet. To his surprise, a lot of damage was found on hi way to med-bay 4. When Optimus arrived, he knocked on the door and from inside Ratchet said, "You may enter." Optimus stepped in and saw that Grandtide had woken up. Optimus asked, "How do you feel?" She said, "Like someone was playing tether ball, with me being the pole. But other then that, perfectly fine." Ratchet motioned to Optimus to a spot ware they always talk in privet. Optimus said, "Well Ratchet, is this what you wanted me to see, or is there more?" Ratchet said, "There is more. I did a roll call of who is here based on individual energon readings, Grandfire isn't here on the base." Optimus had been shocked to the extreme! Optimus said, "Can you be sure? He may have developed a new ability to hide his energon reading." Ratchet said, "I've already tested that theory false. I've created a program that can detect any hidden energon readings, and Grandfire is nowhere to be found on this base." Then the base shook violently. Optimus yelled, "Autobots, prepare for battle!" He stopped Grandtide from leaving the med-bay and said, "No, you need to stay here and wait to be fully recovered." Grandtide said, "I can help out! I'm fine, Optimus! Please give me one chance." Optimus said, "Alright, but if I see that you're not fully recovered, I'm having Ratchet pull you out of the battle. Do I make myself clear?" Grandtide said, "Completely sire!" After all the Autobots were outside, Megatron said, "Hello Autobots! Allow me to intro duce a new member that you use to know. Meet, Granddarkness!" He stepped aside to reveal a completely black, except for his optics, Decepticon that looked awfully familiar. Grandtide was able to make the connection right away. She said, "No. It can't be. It just can't be." Megatron said, "Granddarkness, care to prove her wrong?" Granddarkness had one servo held above his head and the other held at his right upper thy, going in opposite directions, made a ring of energon in front of him. He raised one of his servos into the air, brought it down in front of him, and said, "Full Moon Eclipse Ring." He fired it at Grandtide and bind her in the ring. He motioned the ring to bring Grandtide to him. It did, and when She was faceplate to faceplate with him, Granddarkness asked, "I sense no fear in you. Why? Aren't you afraid of going offline? Aren't you…" He didn't get to finish, for Grandtide had kissed him on the lips and said, "I'm not afraid because I know you're still in there, Grandfire. And I hope that is enough of a reason to fight at the darkness!" I did try to.

We, Granddarkness and I, held our servos to our head and dropped to our knees and began the fight of dominance. On the inside of our conciseness, we fought with words rather then fists. I said, "You don't exist here. Leave my shell NOW!" He said, "It is too late for me to leave. Once I use our mouth to say 'I am a Decepticon,' you will cease to exist and I will rule over all!" I said, "You don't get it, do you? I have a reason to be an Autobot, you have no reason to be a Decepticon." He said, "Time for talk is done. I will complete the transformation to being a full Decepticon." I said, "Not if I have anything to say about it!" On the outside, everyone was stunned to see us fight for control. Granddarkness began to say, "I…am…a…" but I cut him of by saying, "I…am…a…Auto…" but he'd cut me off. I had finally won our fight and said loud enough for all to hear, "I AM AN AUTOBOT!" I changed back to my red coloration and couldn't feel Granddarkness' control anymore. I looked to Megatron and said, "Tuff luck for you, Mega-dork." I had shutdown to stasis lock again because of being overworked by gaining control of my body. Megatron said, "Starscream, NOW! … Starscream? Grr…I can never trust him to do a job like this!" He warped back to his moon base, filled with rage. When I woke up again, I found myself in the med-bay and I knew why. I looked around to try and find my friends, and I saw Grandtide was asleep with her head in her arms on the bed I was on. I smiled and kissed her on the forehead, not trying to wake her up. Then Ratchet startled me when he said, "So, you awake now?" I looked at him and said in a quiet voice, so as not to wake Grandtide, "Yes I am. How long was I out?" He answered, "About two solar cycles. Let me tell you kid, you had us all worried. Especially her." He pointed to Grandtide, who had turned her head and gotten comfortable again. I looked to her again. She was really that worried about me, I wondered. Then I asked Ratchet, "Is Granddarkness truly gone? Or will it be a matter of time when he comes back?" Ratchet said, "I can't tell you that right now, but I wouldn't count him gone yet." I said, "Thanks, Ratchet. Now, do you mind?" He got the image and left to do something else. I put one servo on her shoulder and lightly shook her, saying, "Come on, Grandtide. Its time to wake up." She lifted her head lazily and saw that I was awake. She jumped right on me and hugged me tighter than I've ever seen her hug me. I pushed her away so I could breathe and said, "I've got one question. Why weren't you afraid of me when I was Granddarkness? I could've killed you!" She said, "I was afraid." I made a confused look. She then said, "I was afraid that I had truly lost you to the darkness." I said, "I was lost to the darkness. It was nothing but an endless void of nothingness. I was ready to give up on everything that meant so much to me. But then, I heard a voice. Your voice. And I felt the warmth of your kiss through the darkness and I was able to surface and gain control. For that, I think a very special gift is needed to thank you." I leaned closer to her and she saw ware I was going. She and I kissed each other, and we knew it was coming. When we were done, I said, "Now, let's go and let the others know about our relationship."

……

Megatron threw Starscream against the wall of their hidden base on earth. He then said, "I gave you an order to terminate Grandfire if he regained control." Starscream said, "To the pit with that order! I can see that, no matter what you do to Grandfire, he will always resist your control so long as he has a drive." Megatron said, "You think I don't already know that!? I've tried everything to get rid of that infernal Grandtide, but that only makes his drive more powerful! I need to find some way of capturing both Grandfire and Grandtide. But how?" A mysterious voice said, "Nice place you got here Megs. I think I'll like living here." All heads and guns pointed to the mystery bot. He said, "Whoa whoa whoa! Timeout here! Let me introduce myself. Sideways' my name and being deceptive is my game. I got a call saying you need help with a small problem of an Autobots' drive." Megatron said, "Yes. Who did you say made this call?" Sideways said, "I didn't. So long as you pay me up front, you won't have any problems." He chuckled and said, "If you know what I mean." Megatron said, "Yes I do." The pair of them laughed evilly, without noticing that Starscream had slipped away to warn the Autobots of the upcoming danger that is going to befall them. He got out his tight beam communicator and said in it, "I send this message on all Autobot frequencies. Beware of a transformer that goes by the name of Sideways. He is planning something bad for, quite possibly, Grandfire and Grandtide. So keep them safe and do not, I repeat, do not allow Sideways in the Autobot base on earth!"

……

It took about three megacycles for everyone to get to the announcement hall. I was a little nervous. I looked around the curtain and started to have second thoughts. I said, "Maybe we should wait for the others to get the image." Grandtide said, "Don't worry so much. You'll do fine. Trust me." The problem was, I did trust her. I just didn't trust myself. I swallowed my nervousness and stepped in front of the curtain. Everyone's optics focused on me. I said, "I bet you're all wondering why I called you all here today?" No response. Uh-oh. I then said, "Well, that was a stupid question. But getting to the point. You see, we've been through a lot lately, but I'm positive that this will lift the mood to new heights, if you know what I mean. Right?" Everyone chuckled under their breath. Yes! Now to throw the grenade. I said, "Well today, I'd like to, no, we would like to tell you all something." Everyone had confused expressions. Even Grandthunder, who was my friend since we were human! I motioned Grandtide to come on the stage. When she walked onto the stage, she had gotten dressed for the occasion! She wore a sparkling blue dress with a small blue bow on the neck piece. I felt so under dressed! Everyone was as shocked and amazed as I was. She said, "Well? What was it you wanted us to tell the others?" I looked to everyone and said, "All Autobots, listen well! Grandtide and I have decided…" I turned to her as she finished, "To make a real relationship. And by that we mean…" I didn't mean to cut her off, but I said, "Hang on! A thought came to me!" I reached into my special storage compartment in my back and pulled out a small box. Everyone got to the edge of their seats. I kneeled on one knee and said for everyone to here, "Grandtide, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I opened the box to her and inside was a gem of the brightest blue, without being white. Everyone was silent for shock. Didn't see that coming, did you? I was looking at her and she was looking at me. Then Bumblebee said, "You're suppose to say 'yes' here." Grandtide and I looked to him and then looked at each other again. I said, "If it's too soon, then I can…" She dropped down to her knees and lunged at me with a hug that I fell on my skid plate. She leaned back and said, "Of course I'll marry you, steam-for-a-processor!" Then like all soon to be married women, she kissed me. I heard cheers coming from the others. Then I heard Grandthunder tell Airrazer(they were sitting next to each other), "Well, I think that it will be good to see them like this than trying to get on each others circuits. Don't you agree Airraz…" He didn't finish his sentence for Airrazer must have kissed him. I stopped kissing Grandtide and looked where Grandthunder and Airrazer were sitting to find that Airrazer was kissing Grandthunder. Grandtide and I got to our feet and I said, "Lets give it up for the newest couple, Grandthunder and Airrazer!" Everyone looked to who I was referring to and started to cheer louder. Grandthunder and Airrazer stopped kissing and they both said, "You didn't see that, right?" Everyone, including myself and Grandtide, laughed at the irony of what they said. All and all, I'd say that it was a happy ending for all the Autobots.

……

"So, are we clear on what the plan is," asked Sideways. The other Decepticons(except Megatron) said in unison, "Yes sir!" Then Sideways said, "Good. Very good. Now, when I start the attack, you all back me up. Then, when the Autobots are well close to running out of energon, we rush them and take them to Megatron! It's full proof!" Starscream said, "And when this plan of yours fails, we go with Megatrons' plan and take Grandthunder as a hostage to get Grandfire and Grandtide." Sideways said, "My plans never fail! It would do you good to keep that voice of yours muted for the rest of the mission. Do I make myself clear?" He held a gun to Starscreams' faceplate. Starscream then said, "You don't scare me, Sideways. I don't know what you plan on doing after we get the two Autobots or sent you, but I will destroy you if you give me a reason!" Sideways put down his weapon and said, "You've got a lot of loose circuitry to talk back to me. I might have to scrap you before we even begin the mission. But then, I wouldn't get paid as much for doing so. Unless Megatron has already paid me to scrap you when the mission is over. I'd watch my back if I were you, Starscream, for you my not get a second chance to use your special talents to be invincible." Sideways laughed evilly as he walked to his position where they are to ambush the Autobots in a false lead. Starscream said to himself, "We'll see who scraps who when the time comes. You'll see, Sideways. You'll see." Starscream went to his post for the ambush that he had no pride in that it will work for them.

"Are you sure this thing is on right," I asked Grandthunder. He said, "Well it was before you messed with it." It was still the same solar cycle that I asked Grandtide to marry me. I was more nervous than ever. I had asked Ratchet to make me a tuxedo for this occasion. I had to remind him to make it red. I was at the alter waiting for Grandtide to come up the isle. It was about ten cycles when Grandtide came to walk up the isle to the alter. Grandtide had a beautiful blue wedding dress on. Optimus was the one who joined Grandtide and I together. When all was said and done, it was time for the joining kiss. But it was interrupted when someone shouted, "Now!" All heads turned to where the voice came from to see lasers firing from all directions. A laser was headed right for Grandtide. I pushed her out of the way and took the blow for her. The shot completely destroyed my tuxedo, which got me really ticked off. I reached for my sword and then remembered that I left it back at the base. So to improvise, I shot fireballs to the sources of the lasers. But something was wrong with me. I was losing strength by the nano-click. I looked around to see that the same thing was happening to Grandtide. I tried to stand up, but to no avail. The last thing I see is Grandtide going into stasis lock. I wasn't to far behind her. When I woke up again, I saw the ADR(see page 25 for meaning) pointed at me. I said with a strain, "Oh, not this again. You tried this thing once before, Megatron, and I broke free of its influence." Then Megatron said, "Yes, I know. But can your lover brake free of the darkness?" He turned the ray to Grandtides' direction. Demolisher said, "Look Megatron! She's got a ring on her finger!" Megatron did look and cracked a smile that was very big. He then looked to me and saw the same ring on my finger and said, "This is just perfect! I can get two Decepticons for the price of one! Demolisher, place the two Autobots more closer together." Demolisher nodded and did what he was told. After Demolisher repositioned us, Megatron started up the ray, but it quickly shut down? The rays computer said, "Repairs are needed for device to function effectively." Megatron said, "Cyclonus! Check the ray for any missing pieces!" Cyclonus walked up to the ray, opened a compartment, and said, "Megatron! The Draconian Gyro Stabilizer is missing from the ray!" Megatron said, "Impossible!" Sideways said, "I assure you, Megatron, it isn't impossible. I should know! I'm the one who took out the stabilizer!" Megatron wheeled around to face Sideways. Sideways then said, "I told you to pay me up front if you don't want any trouble. Now, I'll give this little trinket back when you pay me double the amount that was needed to bring in the Autobots." Megatron stood there in a daze. He finally said, "I can't pay you that much! Though I can give you a counter proposal," Megatron lifted his gun to point at Sideways' faceplate, " Give me the device and I won't blast your head from hear to Cybertron." Sideways actually looked scared. He handed the stabilizer to Megatron and said, "Deal." Megatron threw the device to Demolisher and said, "Reinstall this and fire the ADR now!" Demolisher did what he was told, but when it came time to fire the ray, I tried to appeal to Demolishers, 'softer' side. I said, "You don't have to do this Demolisher." He said, "Yes I do! Megatron'll kill me if I disobey him!" I said, "That may be true but you are in control of who _you_ are. And right now, I think that now isn't the right time for Grandtide and I to live out our lifecycles as Decepticons. We were about to make our marriage official when Sideways attacked us. So please Demolisher, have a, as the humans say, heart." I was able to get through because he pushed a button that released Grandtide and I from our binds and he said, "Go. I'll try to make up a story about how you escaped to Megatron." I said, "Thank you," and scooped up Grandtide, for she was still asleep, and headed for the Autobot base. When we had arrived, Grandtide woke up, and the other Autobots were ready to head out for somewhere or to get something. I asked, "So are you bots going grocery shopping or going to start a party without me?" They looked at me as if I had gone to the Decepticons willingly. Ironhide said, "We were about to save you from the Decepticons when you just showed up." I said, "Well you can delete that mission 'cause I can handle myself." Then Ratchet came out of the base and said, "I need to see both you and Grandtide in the med-bay right now. And for the rest of you, our conversation is private!" We followed Ratchet to the med-bay. He turned to face us and said, "I took a scan of you both and found that you have two readings. Mechanical and biological." I asked, "What do you mean? So we control biological elements. That's nothing to…" He cut me off by saying, "I mean that you two are reverting. Reverting back to being 100% human!" That was crazy.

I said, "Ratchet, I thought that when you made the three of us transformers, the process couldn't be reversed." Ratchet said sadly, "Well actually, I'm not 100% sure that you are changing back into humans. If I take another scan of all three of you, I might be able to see what it is your all turning into." I looked to Grandtide and she had a lot of worry in her optics. I thought to myself for a while, then said to Ratchet, "Alright, do your scan again and let us know what comes up." He nodded and said into his intercom, "Grandthunder, could you please come to my position for a quick scan?" Grandthunder said back, "I'll be there shortly." Ratchet shut off the intercom and we waited. It was ten cycles later when Grandthunder had finally arrived. Ratchet said, "I'll have to scan all of you one at a time, so as to not get the wrong information from the computer." We nodded and Ratchet then said, "You're up first Grandfire." I walked over to the scanning booth and laid down on the bed that goes into the scanner. Ratchet typed in some keys and the scanner got under way. It was about three cycles later when the machine was done scanning me. I got off of the bed and Ratchet said, "Well this _is_ interesting. The biological reading isn't human, it's avian." To be honest, I was surprised myself. After Ratchet was done scanning Grandtide, he said, "Again, the bio signature isn't human, but I don't know what animal has DNA like this. I'll run more tests later and let you know what I've got." When Grandthunder was done being scanned, Ratchet said, "Well now, this is most intriguing. Grandthunder seems to have reptilian DNA as his biological reading. I'll have to find out what kind of lizard you'll turn into Grandthunder." Grandthunder then said, "Do you know how wrong it will look like when a lizard and a bird are seen together and the bird isn't trying to eat the lizard?" Ratchet said, "I didn't say it was lizard DNA. I said it looks like you have reptilian DNA. Your guess is as good as mine as to what reptile you turn into. Only time will tell us what all of you become." I looked at Grandtide and Grandthunder to see a lot of excitement, worry and confusion in their optics, and I felt the same way. I told Ratchet, "If you'll be needing Grandtide or myself, you can find us on Cybertron in the…" Optimus had cut me off when he came in the med-bay and said, "I need all of you to meet me in the war room for a meeting about something." He left before we could say anything. I said, "So much for our dinner reservations. Guess I'll have to call the diner and cancel our plans." Ratchet asked, "What diner did you make reservations at?" I answered, "I do believe it was called the 'Asteroid Belt.' Why?" Ratchet stared at me for the longest time before saying, "I've tried to make reservations there for decacycles! How did you get a reservation on such short notice?!" I said, "I told them what my name was, and they said they had a space available." Ratchet started mumbling to himself on the way to the war room. It was about two megacycles till everyone was in the war room. Optimus was a the center of the room where a holograph projector was placed. He motioned everyone to quiet down so he can get going with the meeting. He said, "Autobots, we've got a crises on our servos. TAI has detected a time/space anomaly in space sector Alpha." Everyone started to muter to one another saying, "Sector Alpha? Isn't that near the Decepticon moon base?" "Yeah. I hate to be the bot who has to investigate in that area." Optimus again, motioned for silence. He then said, "Since I know that most of you can't fly to this location or even want to go there, but I just need one particular bot and his name is Grandfire." Everyone looked to me and I said, "Why me Optimus? Surly anyone can go if they use the space bridge." Optimus said, "This rift in space/time will only grow larger if we use the space bridge. Besides, you're the only one with a alt mode that can handle the roughness of space." I said, "Alright Optimus, I'll bite. What is it that I'm doing once I reach sector Alpha?" He said, "TAI and I think a ship from another time might be trying to come to this particular time. I want you to stay there for about ten megacycles before coming back if the rift closes without a ship coming through." I said, "Alright sir, you can count on me. Has the launch pad been tested yet?" Optimus said, "No it hasn't. I see where you're going with this. Use the launch pad and head for the rift. All of you are dismissed!" While everyone else filed out of the war room, I stayed to ask Optimus, "Do you know what kind of ship is coming through, if there is one coming through?" He said, "I don't know for sure but I can strongly say that, if there is a ship coming through, it will have more Autobots like Airrazer. And that could be helpful towards what's happening to you, Grandtide and Grandthunder." I asked, "Hidden microphones in the med-bay?"

He looked to me with a small smile on his faceplate which answered my question. I said, "You mustn't tell anyone. Even if two of our ranks are part organic." He nodded and I went to the elevator which leads only to the new deep space launching platform. I set the platform to launch me to the sector where the rift is. I transformed to alt mode and the platform did the rest. It shot me out like a bullet from a gun, striate for space sector Alpha. I think there are still some glitches in the platform, for I felt a little weaker somehow. I transformed to robot mode and saw that Optimus was right about a ship coming through. The ship resembled Optimus' ship, the 'Ark', but was more silver in color. I opened a hailing channel, saying, "This is Grandfire Prime of Optimus Primes unit. Identify yourself and I will make an attempt to help you where ever it is you're going." For about two cycles I flew along side the ship 'Axalon'(that was the name I found on the side of the ship) before a reply said, "This is Seaspray of Cybertron Elite Guard. Your help is greatly appreciated." I said to Seaspray, "What is it you need help with?" A different voice answered and sounded a little squeak-ish, "Oh for bootin' up cold! Can't ya see that we're lost?!" I think Seaspray hit him and said, "Sorry for that. That was Rattrap. And like he said we're lost." I asked, "What are you trying to look for? The Autobot base?" Another mystery voice that sounded like the one making it was a little immature, said, "Jumping gyros, will you just tell us where it is!" I said, "Hey, watch what you say kid! I'm a Prime and I can have you thrown into the stockade for bad mouthing to me!" Seaspray got onto the line again and said, "That was Cheetor. Like you said, he's a kid who needs to grow-up. But can you lead us to the base, please?" I hadn't the spark to resist a please from a fellow Autobot in need of help. So I said to Seaspray, "Just follow me and we'll be there in no time at all." I flew in front of the Axalon and guided it to the base. After we touched down, I expected myself to regain the strength I lost, but felt even weaker for some odd reason. After Optimus and Ratchet came out of the base, the Axalons' loading platform opened and there were five Autobots standing on it. Four of which looked like they had animal alt modes like Airrazer and Blackarachnia, but of different animals. Ratchet seemed to have read my processor for he came right up to me as I told him, "I think you're going to have your servos full for a while with us."

……

Ratchet saw Grandfire go into stasis lock. He quickly grabbed Grandfire and half dragged, half carried him to the med-bay. When Ratchet had arrived at the med-bay, he saw that someone brought Grandthunder and Grandtide to the med-bay. Ratchet said, "TAI, give me a report on what happened that would cause Grandfire, Grandthunder and Grandtide to come to the med-bay after I told them about their organic problem." TAI said, "Ironhide was talking to Grandthunder about the best way to fighting Decepticons when Grandthunder suddenly collapsed from sudden exhaustion. Grandtide was giving a pep talk to Airrazer about what to expect during a relationship after one lover shows their feelings, 'directly,' and she collapsed the same way as Grandthunder." Ratchet pondered to himself for a moment. Then said, "TAI, scan all three units and show how much more organic they are." TAI said, "Roger," and started the scan. When she was done, she showed the results on the main computer for Ratchet to see. Ratchet had a scared and shocked expression. He said, "How is this possible? In just under four cycles their organic readings went from .25% to a full 65% and rising fast! If it continues at that speed, we'll lose all three of them, for good." Ratchet hurried to make a medicine that would at least slow down the organic growth by 45%. When he was done, he said, "No time to test this! I have to see if it will work with a direct field test." He evenly split the concoction into three portions, so that all three would get the same amount. After he helped the three Element Autobots swallow the liquid, he said, "Primus help them if this doesn't work." He gave TAI the signal to scan the three of them again. She did and showed the results on the main screen. Ratchet put on a small smile and said, "Yes! It's working! The growth is slowing down, but is still growing, but not at a speed that it will cause them to go offline. Though it's a wonder where these notes came from." The robot that was on the Axalon with a rhino 'beast mode,' came in and said, "My name is Rhinox. I'm the one who put those notes on your table. I thought that you might need them and it looks like I was right." Ratchet said, "Thank you for these notes. You just saved the lifecycles of three fellow Autobots."

Rhinox scratched the back of his head saying, "It's no big deal really. Though, from these readings, I can strongly say that the reason there organic growth was accelerated by an unnatural source." Ratchet nodded and said, "I've already guessed that. The question remains, who would want them to be half(yes half. Just because the reading said 65%, doesn't mean that we're 65% organic already. It means that we're 65% closer to being half organic.) organic?" Rhinox said, "I don't know, but I can say that whomever did this, they wanted the three of them gone for good." Ratchet nodded.

……

Looking through special x-ray binoculars, Sideways saw that his plan had gone without a hitch. He smiled to himself before calling Megatron, saying, "You are free to attack the base or the city without fear of the Element Autobots." Megatron said back, "Excellent! You are to remain there until Soundwave contacts you." Sideways said "Understood," and cut the connection. He then said to himself, "I'll just wait until the Autobots fall for your attack on the city, then I'll proceed with my own, personal, mission." Then he laughed loudly to himself.

……

At the sound of the alarm, Ratchet went to find Optimus. He transformed to vehicle mode and drove to the exit of the base that led to the city. Optimus was right behind him. Ratchet asked, "What's the emergency?" Prowl drove up as a motorcycle and said, "The Decepticons are attacking city sector Alpha-Delta." Ratchet showed shock, even in vehicle mode. All the Autobots knew that that particular sector had a oil factory in it. Ratchet said, "If their target is that oil factory, then when it goes off, we'll have to deal with this planets biggest acid rain storm!" Optimus then said, "Then we've got to move it bots! All units, transform and roll out!"

……

Sideways saw all the Autobots leave the base. Even the disgusting animal Autobots. Sideways said, "Oops. Looks like they forgot to lock up. I think I'll take advantage of this predicament and proceed with my mission." Sideways leapt down from the small cliff he was on and ran to the Autobot base. He put his back on the wall of the base where the entrance is. He looked around, to make sure he was alone, and stepped inside the base. He said, "Good thing that computer program shuts down when the Autobots aren't around. Now then, time to give Grandfire and Grandtide something else to worry about." He silently snickered to himself as approached the med-bay where Grandfire, Grandtide and Grandthunder were resting. He slowly and quietly opened the med-bay door, just incase the three of them were somewhat awake. He silently closed the door and walked to Grandtide. He pulled out a vile of a strange multi colored liquid and said, "Open wide for the chance of a lifecycle." He removed the cork and poured some of the liquid down Grandtides' throat. Sideways re-corked the vile and said, "Hope you like what I've done to you. You'll have no choice in the matter." As he preparing to leave the Autobot base, he looked at the vile and a truly twisted idea came to him. He said, "This stuff is 100% full proof to cause any femme to get what they've always wanted to have, but can't because they don't want to expose them to the war. Well now, I haven't the spark to deny any femme that kind of chance." He chuckled under his breath and went to plant more seeds of destruction under the Autobots own feet.

……

When I had finally woken up, I saw that Grandthunder and Grandtide were still asleep, but Ratchet looked badly damaged and completely restless. I said, "Hey Ratchet, did you forget about my warning about staying up to long?" Ratchet looked at me and had mixed expression of happiness, shock and confusion. He said, "TAI, is he already half organic?" TAI said, "Affirmative. He shows even readings of being half robot and half…bird." TAI said bird as if she hadn't seen a bird. I did fell different, but I couldn't tell what was different. Ratchet had lowered a full shell mirror for me to see that my shoulders had small spikes in them. A birds head, with the beak facing down, for a chest plate. Bird talons were the back of my feet and I had feathers coming out of my helmet and were diagonal and the backs of them were on my helmet. I also saw that I had two big, red wings that were coming out of my back. I said, "Wow. I look, well…wow. Can this really happen to bot like us?" Ratchets' only response was some light snoring sounds. I smiled and took a seat so that I could see what my friends look like.

I didn't mean to, but I fell asleep after I got comfortable in the chair I was sitting in. When I awoke, I saw that I was in a completely different room than my own or Grandtides'. This room had a window that clearly shows the rising sun. I was getting a good feeling of warmth from the sun through the window. I looked to my right to see my wife, Grandtide, fast asleep. She had covered herself up in blankets, so I couldn't see the new her. Then I smelled something that had the slightest hint of hot pepper powder. I got out of the bed slowly and quietly and followed the smell. It led me to a part of the base I didn't know was there. The label on top of the door where the scent was coming from said 'Cafeteria.' I was confused at first, but I heard noises coming from the cafeteria. I opened the door to see most of my comrades eating breakfast that suited their unique physiology. I saw that it was Grandthunder in the kitchen area. When I closed the door everyone looked towards me. They had confusion, shock and surprise in their optics. I said, "What are you all looking at?" Then the light bulb in my head turned on and I said, "Oh, you're all looking at my resent upgrades. Well I hope you bots don't mind the fact that I might molt my new feathers." They all laughed for a while before returning back to eat. I walked into the kitchen area and saw that Grandthunder had gotten a major upgrade himself. His arms represented a yellow dragons' neck. His servos represented a yellow dragons' head, and he could still use all ten of his fingers. He had a tail that had, like his arms, scales covering it. At the end of his new tail, he had something that didn't look right about it. Then I saw what that things' function was. Grandthunder plugged the tip of his tail into a data port on the stove he was cooking on. Though, what got my attention was the fact that his legs looked like they had muscle on them and he also had wings, but were coming out of his back a little closer to the middle of his back. When he finally noticed me, his helmet had a small, green diamond in it. His entire shell had seven small indentations that looked like they could hold a small gem like his helmet. I was staring at him, and he was staring at me. We were both amazed that we both had changed in such a short time. Grandthunder snapped out of his shocked gaze and got back to fixing breakfast. I left the kitchen and found an open seat near Ratchet. I said, "So you did go to sleep. Good. I'd hate to be operated on by a medic who's tired." Ratchet chuckled a little before saying, :I know you were expecting more of a response from me last night, but I was so tired." I said, "I know Ratchet. I know. So do you know what Grandtide looks like?" He shook his head. I said, "Slaget. Guess I'll have to see for myself." Ratchet didn't say anything. I looked to him to see him staring at something or someone. I looked to where Ratchet was looking to see Grandtide had come into the cafeteria. She had also gone through some upgrades. Her feet resembled a stretched horses back hooves. Her legs looked like the hind legs of a horse. Her body(as in her waist to the lower neck) resembled a horses body. On her back was what looked like her new forms' head, with the nose pointing up, was completely level with her back. Also on her back were these two beautiful feathered wings. Her arms looked like a horses front legs and her servos, with all ten fingers showing, were that of a horses front hooves. I looked around to see that other bots were checking her out in a way I will not mention. I got up from my seat, walked over to her, kissed her on the lips, turned to the others and said, "Remember, she's married to me, so don't get any ideas." Everyone chuckled and started to take their plates to the kitchen, so that the plates will get washed. For some reason, I wasn't hungry, but Grandtide looked to me and I understood. We walked into the kitchen and I said, "You got something made for Grandtide to enjoy?" Grandthunder looked to me, nodded, and, using his tail, pointed to a table in the eating area and said, "Grandtide and I already saw each other last night. Because of her new form, she can only eat energon or certain vegetables." The three of us exited the kitchen and sat down at the table where Grandthunder had made dishes for the three of us. Grandtide took her time eating, but kept going back up for more. While Grandtide ate, I asked Grandthunder, "So how has Airrazer reacted to your new form?" He answered, "Very well actually. But something's wrong with her. She seems to be more hungry than usual." I nodded and said, "As you can see, the same thing is happening to Grandtide. I wonder what's up." Then Ratchet came into the cafeteria looking all scared. He came to our table and asked me, "Has Grandtide shown an increased appetite?" I said, "See for yourself." Grandtide came back with her ninth plate of energon chips. Ratchet said, "Oh no, not her too!" I thought, What?

Grandthunder and I stood up and walked, with Ratchet, to a more private spot to talk. I said, "Ratchet, I need you to tell me with a strait faceplate. What's happening to Grandtide that has you this worried?" He said to me, "I can't explain it without first taking a scan of all the femmes we have on base." Grandthunder said, "Whoa! Back up! Didn't you say that Grandtide isn't the only one who has an increased appetite? Who else is having this problem?" Ratchet looked to Grandthunder, then to me, then took a deep breath and said, "I really hate telling you both this, but Blackarachnia, Elita-1 and Airrazer have the same problem with them." I looked to Grandthunder, who looked exactly like I did when I saw Grandtide suffering from Megatrons virus. I put one of my servos on one of his shoulders and said, "I learned the hard way that letting rage control you will make you blind to what really matters." Grandthunder looked at me and nodded as he took a deep breath. I removed my servo from Grandthunders' shoulder and looked to Ratchet and said, "Can you give me, as a medic to a officer, your best guess as to what's happening to the femmes of this base?" Ratchet said, "As a medic, no. But if I could get one more scan of Grandtide and get a scan of the other femmes, I might be able to get something ready for you in about two, two and a half megacycles." I nodded and said, "Try to keep it discreet from the femmes. Send the data about Grandtide to me and the data about Airrazer to Grandthunder. As for the other femmes, like I said, keep it discreet." Ratchet nodded and left the cafeteria to prepare the scanner in the med-bay. Grandthunder and I looked back to where Grandtide was eating to see that she'd fallen asleep. I looked to Grandthunder and said, "Well then. I'd say we'd better get Grandtide to the med-bay before the corridors get too crowded." He nodded and we helped Grandtide to the med-bay. After Grandtide was in the med-bay, Ratchet began the scan. I said, "Send the data to my new room once she's done being scanned." Ratchet nodded and I left the med-bay to head to my room to get some paperwork done. I noticed the paperwork on the desk in my room when I woke up today. A note was on it, saying, 'Hope you get use to doing this kind of work now that you're a Prime. Signed, Optimus Prime.' From behind me, I heard Grandthunder say, "Hey! Wait up!" I turned around and Grandthunder and I walked to my new room. He said to me, "I hope that whatever's happening to Airrazer isn't all that serious." I said, "Me too. But in a sense that I'm really worried about Grandtide." He and I stopped at the door to my room and I said, "Well, I'll see you later then?" Grandthunder nodded and went to his own room. I opened the door, stepped inside, closed the door and took a seat and got started on the paperwork in front of me. It was all full of applications from too young bots wanting to fight with us, to fan mail from all over Cybertron. After I was done with filing through all the paper, the computer lit up and showed an image of Ratchet, saying, 'Important. Must read, then hide data.' I selected the image and had a direct video call from Ratchet. He said, "Well, I've got good news and more good news." I said, "Alright, what's the first good news?" Ratchet said, "The first good news is that, I know you told me to send you the results immediately once I got them but I had to be sure. The good news is that Grandtide and all the femmes are alright! Nothings wrong with them!" I let out a sigh of relief. Then I said, "Wait a nano. Didn't I tell you to keep it discreet!?" Ratchet chuckled a little and said, "You have no idea what's happening to the femmes. So I'll let Grandtide tell you the more good news when she… oh look, she's there already. I'll leave you two alone for awhile." Ratchet cut the feed and I saw that Grandtide had walked in to our room. For some reason, she was holding both her servos on her stomach. She walked up to me and said in a gentle tone, "I hope you're ready to be a father." I was still sitting down when she said that. I said, "I think I've gone offline and went to the matrix. This is good news!" The monitor lit up again and Ratchet had started the video call again. But this time he had a serous look on him. I said, "There's bad news, isn't there?" He nodded and said, "There appears to be a program block preventing the femmes from going farther than stage one. I can identify that a very exciting event must happen before the block disintegrates, thus allowing the femmes to go into the next stages." I looked at him for a while before saying, "Three…two…one," and instruments in Ratchets med-bay were going ballistic! He said, "What the slaging! What caused my instruments to go all haywire on me!?" I said, "You might want to check on Blackarachnias' readings." He did and his optics grew wide. He said, "How did you…" I answered before he could finish his question, "I knew that Blackarachnia didn't have a bot of her own so I guessed she told Bumblebee about her, nine decacycle dilemma. And before you ask, yes I saw how Blackarachnia reacted around Bee(a nickname that the Autobots gave him)." Ratchet said, "Oh. Well then, I'll stay here till all the femmes have gone through their exciting event." I nodded as Ratchet cut the connection. I looked to Grandtide, got out of my seat, walked to her and said, "I think that we'll make excellent parents when it's time." She smiled and leaned closer to me. I leaned closer to her and we kissed for about two cycles. When we were done I said, "Why don't we get some lunch." Grandtide giggled a little and said, "It's dinner time Featherbrain." I blushed slightly before saying, "Oops! Tell you what, I'll make you the best dinner meal you ever tasted!" She said, "I think I like it already." She and I laughed as we headed for the cafeteria.

……

Galvatron grabbed Sideways and threw so hard at the Decepticon moon base that it caused a hole in the wall. Sideways said, "What was that for? I did what you asked me to do, so I was free to do what I wanted to do." Starscream held the tip of his blade to Sideways' faceplate and said, "Don't play games with us Sideways! We all know you intended to do that to the femmes the Autobots had right when you came here!" Sideways had a shocked faceplate. He said, "There's no way you could have known that was my intentions!" Then Galvatron said, "We do know." Sideways was struck at the spark by Starscreams' sword and powered down for the last time. Starscream put his sword away and said, "You know, Galvatron, he could have been a good soldier if you used your new powers on him instead of telling me to destroy him." Galvatron chuckled to himself and said, "Now where's the fun in that. I'd rather test my new abilities on the only one who forced me to yield to him. I'd rather take revenge on Grandfire for making a fool out of me!"

……

In the kitchen, I was preparing a recipe that I somehow knew. After I was done I brought two plates of my 'Fireball Special' to the table where Grandtide and I were sitting at. When I put her plate in front of her, I said, "Careful. It's hot in a sense about heat and that it's spicy." She merely smiled, took a fork full of my her food and blew on it. She then put the food in her mouth and had a hard time chewing it. After she swallowed what was in her mouth, she looked to me and I said, "I told you so." She smiled and got back to eating. It was only one plate full of food for her to get filled up this time. I looked to her and said, "Is something wrong Grandtide?" She looked at me and shook her head. Then the base shook violently. Optimus said, "All Autobots head for the area outside the base on the double!" I said to Grandtide, "It'll be much safer for you in the med-bay. Wait for me there, after I win this battle." I kissed her and left without waiting for an answer. When I got outside, I saw that there was only one Decepticon, and he looked very familiar. The mystery bot said, "Cower in fear Autobots for I, Galvatron, shall destroy you all!" Then, one by one, he toppled the Autobots like they were dominos. When he came up to me he said, "Time for that rematch. And this time you'll be the one yielding to me!" He raised his gun, not at me, but at something behind me. I turned around to see that Grandtide had come to the battle anyway. I looked back at Galvatron and said, "Not her!" He said, "Yes, her!" I allowed my rage to consume me. I felt my shell change from red, to gold. My strength reached new heights as I began to punch Galvatron into the air, leaping up at him and unleashing a barrage of punches, said, "YOU…WILL…LEAVE…GRANDTIDE…ALONE!" With one final punch, I sent Galvatron strait to his moon base. I slowly descended back down to the earth and turned back into my original red color. When I touched down, everyone was looking at me with shock. I looked to Grandtide to see that she was more shocked than anyone else. Optimus, who was badly damaged, walked up to me and said, "Do you have any idea where that power came from?" I said, "No. I didn't even know that I could use that much power before. Do you know what's happening to me, Optimus?" I didn't hear his answer for something shot me. I looked down at my spark chamber to see a gapping hole in it. **……**

Grandtide saw her husband drop like a bag of bricks and felt the program block disintegrate. Ratchet came running out and Grandtide stopped him by saying, "Help Grandfire, please," before she shutdown into stasis lock from the program block being removed from her systems and allowing her to harbor a new sparkling.

……

Astrotrain, who was still looking through the scope of his plasma sniper rifle, was grinning to himself. He said, "Try healing from that, Autobrat!" He warped out to tell Galvatron that he was successful in his mission.

……

Ratchet saw what had happened to Grandfire and what had happened to Grandtide and said, "Alright you bots! Prowl, I need you and Bumblebee to grab Grandfire and bring him to my med-bay! And be careful! Ironhide, I need you and Bulkhead to help me carry Grandtide to the med-bay!" Ratchet looked around and said, "What are you waiting for!? Get a move on!" Everyone did what they were told and in ten long cycles, Grandfire was in a bed with life support systems. As far as Ratchet could see, Grandtide was just shocked to see her husband shot at and could tell that the program block was no longer a problem. After Ratchet got everyone else repaired and off to get recharged, he got a video phone call from an old college of his. Ratchet accepted the call and said Wheeljack, "Well it's been a long time! How have you been?" Wheeljack said, "I've been doing great! Listen, I've heard some very interesting news that has to deal with you comrades. So, I'm coming home to see for myself and find out if my help is still needed there. See you in about a decacycle. Wheeljack, out," and the connection was cut off. Ratchet thought, 'Alright! With Wheeljack back on base, we'll be able to find out how long it'll take Grandfire to be repaired enough to see his own sparkling being born! Even though that's nine decacycles away.'

……

'One quartex after Grandtide saw her husband shot, she awoke being completely determined to make sure that Grandfire wasn't alone till he was out of stasis lock. I've told her countless times that I'll make sure nothing happens to him, but she won't listen. So whenever she got hungry, I brought her a plate of energon chips. The only time she left the med-bay was when I wasn't available to get her food. I'll tell you this, she has the determination of a true Autobot.' Ratchet looked over his daily report and was fine with what he wrote. He grabbed the report and paused for a moment. He saw that, yes it was real late into the night, but Grandtide was fully awake. He looked closer to see that she was only faking being awake. Ratchet smiled, put down his report, picked up Grandtide and put her on an 'every day' kind of bed, interlocked hers and Grandfires' servos together, covered up Grandtide with a blanket, picked up his report and quietly left the newly weds to sleep soundly together.

……

'One decacycle, on the oil spot, later, Wheeljack returned to earth to help me with the repairs to Grandfires armor and his spark. Wheeljack and I were easily able to fix his spark chamber and the armor surrounding it, but Wheeljack is uncertain whether or not Grandfires' spark can be repaired. I praise to Primus that Grandfire will pull through.' From the report of Field-Tech Ratchet of Optimus Primes unit.

……

It's exactly one decacycle before Christmas Eve and Airrazers' exciting event still hasn't happened yet. Blackarachnia, Grandtide and Elita-1 have already shown that the program block is gone with slightly enlarged bellies. Grandthunder sighed to himself, thinking about what sort of exciting even he would have to go through for Airrazer to start harboring a sparkling. Although, he was glad that he found two more of the gems that can fit into the seven indentations on his frame. Then his boredom ended when TAI said, "All available units alert! I'm picking up three very weird energy readings! They're coming from the city!" Optimus said, "Blackarachnia, Grandtide and Elita-1 are to stay here with Ratchet. Everyone else, transform and roll out!" Grandthunder said, "About time the Decepticons did something. I was getting bored waiting around for them to do something!" Airrazer and Grandthunder, like everyone else, was in alt mode when Grandthunder said that. Airrazer giggled to herself. When the Autobots arrived, they saw that TAI was right about those energy readings. There was a robot that looked like a dump truck. One robot that looked like a treaded snow car and there was one that looked like Starscream, but had a purple and black coloration to it. Grandthunder transformed to robot mode and said, "So who are you bots suppose to be?" The dump truck robot said, "I used to be Demolisher. But now I'm Devastator!" The snow car robot said, "I used to be called Cyclonus, but now I'm Snowcat and you're going to get frostbite!" Then the Starscream look alike said, "Control yourself Snowcat! I also went through an upgrade. I am now Skywarp, master of illusions!" Grandthunder said, "OK. So you got yourselves even uglier than before because?" All the Autobots were in robot mode and were laughing their heads off! Then Devastator somehow grabbed Airrazer amidst all the laughter and said, "I would be laughing too if the joke was funny, but I guess I'll have to do with killing this femme for my laughs!" All the Autobots immediately stopped laughing and saw that Devastator had Airrazer in a head lock that, if provoked, could snap Airrazers' head clean off. Grandthunder felt the gems on his frame giving him much needed strength and caused his shell to go through a new transformation. His dragon wings split into six different rods of two colors. His shoulders had hidden panels had risen up to reveal silver panels beneath. Three different colored rings surrounded the six rods on his back. The first ring was yellow in color. The second ring beneath that was blue in color. The third ring beneath that was white in color. After the third ring formed, Grandthunders entire shell turned silver. After that was complete he did a dragons roar that could be heard from over six miles away. He looked at Devastator with bloodlust in his optics. Devastator let Airrazer go and she saw what had happened to the one she loved with all her spark. In the blink of an optic, Grandthunder had walked right up to Devastator and caused him to split into five pieces. Two of Grandthunders' three rings were already gone. Grandthunder looked to Optimus with the same bloodlust in his optics as he did with Devastator. Much slower but still very quickly, he ran at Optimus and then his third ring vanished into nothing and Grandthunder had two of his fingers of the same servo stop just before they were about to be wedged into Optimus' head. Grandthunder powered down to his normal robot mode, fell to his knees and said, "I'm sorry Optimus. I couldn't control myself," before he went into stasis lock because of severe energon lost. Because of the shock of seeing her love the way he was, was the all the excitement Airrazer needed to start a family of her own with Grandthunder.

……

'One solar cycle before what the human call 'Christmas' and I've already had enough excitement to power a rocket from here, on earth, to Cybertron four time without stopping. Grandfire has recovered enough of his spark to function properly, but not enough to transform yet. That will take a considerable amount of time for that to happen and only about six more decacycles before my skills are really put to the test. But with Wheeljacks and Preceptors' help I'm sure it'll be fine. This is my last report until after the new sparklings are born.' From Field-Tech Ratchet of Optimus Primes unit.

……

I was walking with Rattrap to the wreck room. He and I were talking about upgrading the bases shields so that the base wouldn't shake so violently when the Decepticons attacked the base. I said, "It's a good idea, but where are we going to find all these parts needed for such a task?" Rattrap responded, "What do ya expect? All the parts are gona come flying right on in the front door?" Then there was a knock on the front door of the base. I drew Bankai(the name of my sword) and opened the door. Right there, in a pile were the parts that Rhinox needed to improve the bases shields. I said, "Well that was weird." Rattrap picked up the parts and headed for Rhinox's position to help install the parts. I put Bankai away and head for the balcony. When I got there, I was surprised to see Grandtide was there. She was watching the birds fly south for the winter. I walked up to her and said, "You know, I have this strange urge to go and join those birds." She jumped a little and turned her body so that I could see her three month harboring belly. I said, "I know it's a little early to be giving out Christmas presents, but I think that, this will be an exception." I walked up to her, holding out a small box with mistletoe wrappings on it. She opened the gift and inside was a mistletoe that could be hung up right above us. I then said, "You do remember what happens if you're seen under one of these, right?" She smiled, took some sting from the room that led to the balcony, tied the mistletoe to the archway, and said, "If I were to say 'no,' would you show me what it is we're suppose to do?" I smiled, walked closer to her, said, "Yes," and kissed her while gently rubbing her developing belly.

……

I awoke on Christmas Day to find that, somehow, the others decorated mine and Grandtides' room with Christmas decorations. I looked to my right to see that Grandtide was lying on her left side and was using one of her wings to cover herself up. I quietly got out of bed and headed for the cafeteria. I noticed on my way there that there were several doors that were too small for any Autobot to fit into. When I entered the cafeteria, I saw that there was only one thing in there. It was small, about the size of an average human 6th grader. Its' skin color was a little brown-ish. It had red fur on its' head. I asked it, "Who are you and how did you get into the base?" It looked at me and its' eyes were a little darker shade of red than the Decepticons' optics. The human said, "My name is Sari and I'm suppose to start living here now." Sari's voice sounded like it belonged to a human female. She then asked me, "So who are you suppose to be, some sort of rude drone the Autobots built?" Now that hurt. As I was about to tell Sari what my name was, Optimus with Bumblebee and Grandthunder stepped into the cafeteria. Optimus saw Sari and I talking and said, "I see you've met the first human that we have on base. Well, not including what you, your wife and Grandthunder used to look like." I looked to Sari to see her looking at me, as if imagining what I'd look like as a human. Optimus then said, "Sari, if you could excuse us for just a moment." Sari nodded and left to do something else. Optimus motioned for Bee, Grandthunder and myself to take a seat. We did and Optimus then said, "We all know that we are to be expecting new sparklings in about six more decacycles." Bee, Grandthunder and I nodded in agreement to Optimus' statement. He continued, "To my knowledge, we are to come up with names for our new sparklings before they arrive." I said, "Well, considering that Grandthunder, Grandtide and myself were once human, I know that we're suppose to have names ready _by_ the time the sparklings enter this world, so we don't have to have names right away." Optimus knew he couldn't argue with someone who knew what it was like to be human and all he did was just nod and motioned for us to leave. Bee and Grandthunder left to go and help the other, awake Autobots, with whatever help was needed. I decided to go to Ratchet. When I entered the med-bay, I saw Ratchet, Wheeljack and Preceptor looking at something. I said, "Knock, knock," and they turned their attention to me. Ratchet turned to Wheeljack and said, "Are you sure that it'll work on him? This devise is still untested." Wheeljack said, "Well, we won't know until we try. So I say we tell him." I asked, "Tell me what?" Preceptor said, "Wheeljack has invented a devise that will help your spark be restored to full capacity." I said, "That's great! Use it on me! I can handle any side affects that might happen!" The med-bots looked at each other and nodded. Ratchet said, "To be on the safe side, we're going to start at a low power level and work our way up to full power on the devise." I nodded and braced myself for whatever was going to happen next. The whole event, I'm sorry to say to whomever is reading this, will not be shown. But the devise worked perfectly and my spark was back at full power. I left the med-bay and headed for an area where I knew that I could spread out my wings in piece. When I had arrived, I transformed, for the first time, to my new form and when I was fully transformed, I looked at myself to see that, like Grandthunder and Grandtide, I had gotten a beast mode of a mythical creature. My beast mode was that of a phoenix. I had feathers coming out, all over me. When I used my wings to take flight, the feeling was wonderfully exciting! It felt like I was walking on clouds! I could feel the difference in the air currents and was able to use the warmer air currents to glide a little. When I had finally decided to land I saw Grandtide had followed me. She had a smile on her face plate. When I landed, I transformed to robot mode and walked up to her. I said, "And what's a good looking femme like you doing here?" She giggled at my joke and said, "Come on back to the base. Everyone is waiting for us." I was wondering what it was that was so important that I'd have to be there before they did anything. I changed back to phoenix mode and said, "Instead of walking, the lady shall ride in the sky, via Air Grandfire." She giggled again and got on my back. I took off into the air and headed right for the base. On the way there, Grandtide asked me, "So have you thought of a good name for our new son?" I turned my head so that I could see her out of the corner of my phoenix eye. I said, "No. I'm sorry but, until I see him, on the outside I mean, I don't know what kind of name will fit our son. But how did you know you were having a boy?" She said, "I'm not telling."

I smiled and got back to watching where I was flying. When we reached the base, Optimus was already outside. I landed, let Grandtide off and transformed to robot mode. My wife and I walked up to Optimus and when we stopped in front of him, he said, "Now the toasting to others can commence." He opened the door and led us to a room I hadn't seen before. There was a big Christmas tree in one corner, a table of energon in the middle of the room and scattered everywhere were chairs, couches and various tables, all decorated to match the holiday. There were several mugs next to the energon. The others took one of these mugs and I did the same. Optimus raised his mug higher than the others and said, "Autobots, today was a fine day indeed. Not only did the Decepticons not attack, but there were no emergencies whatsoever. So today we were able to relax and enjoy the company that was around us. And in approximately six decacycles, some of us will be more proud of ourselves to do better than before. So I say this, tonight, we celebrate a much needed celebration! Now lets nock back this energon-nog and get this party started!" Optimus and the others put the rim of their mugs to their lips, and in the blink of an optic, they all drank the energon concoction. I looked at my own mug, then looked to Grandthunder and Grandtide to see that, they too, were having second thoughts about drinking this stuff. I swallowed my doubt and took a sip out of my mug. The energon mixture didn't taste any different than regular energon, except for a slight after taste. Grandthunder and Grandtide did the same thing I did and they too also suddenly liked the energon. After ten megacycles of partying, drinking energon-nog, and talking to my comrades, I was completely ready to go to sleep. I saw that I wasn't the only one. Every one of my comrades looked groggy and sleepy. So I said, "I have to say, this was the best party I've ever been to! But unfortunately, I can see that we're very tired. So, goodnight to you all and see you in the morning." Everyone said goodnight as Grandtide and I walked clumsily to our room. After Grandtide and I gave each other a 'goodnight kiss,' we both feel asleep. I awoke as usual, with the sun. For some reason, I felt really different. I got out of bed, head for the door and then headed to the training deck. I started my usual training exercise and got through it without a problem. Then I went to the cafeteria to make some of my Fireball Special for breakfast. As I walked to the cafeteria, I noticed that some of the doors looked bigger for some reason. I said to myself, "What was in that energon-nog?" I chuckled to myself at my joke. I looked out a window to see that it had started to snow outside. I remembered what the winter was like when I was human. Snow everywhere, snowball fights against neighbors and friends, as well as family. But then I snapped back into reality, knowing that I am a transformer now and I can never, ever go back to being human. When I got to the cafeteria, I noticed that all the tables grew larger. I said, "Ok, now I'm really getting creped out." I took to the air and felt the wind beneath my wings and I felt it ruffling my…hair? I continued to flap my wings, hovering in place. I took one of my servos to the top of my head to feel that I had hair again. I looked at my servos to see that I had my human hands. I looked around the cafeteria for a mirror and when I found one, I really regretted drinking that energon-nog. I saw that my shirt and my pants represented my Autobot body in every detail. But I was shocked right out of my mind! I flew through the base to see that Grandthunder had also discovered the same thing about himself. Then I started to fly back to my own room where I had left Grandtide in. When I entered the room, Grandtide was looking at herself in a mirror. I was just as shocked as she was. Then Optimus said over the intercom, "All Autobots are to report to Ratchets' med-bay one the double!" He said that with a hint of rush and fear. I decided to walk with Grandtide, even though I think that her wings…her wings were still there. I had just noticed that my wings were still hanging around. When Grandtide and I met up with Grandthunder and Airrazer, I noticed that Grandthunder still had his wings. I said, "What the spark is going on? I do remember that I didn't have wings when I was human." Grandthunder said, "I know. Maybe Ratchet can figure out what has happened to us." then I noticed that Airrazer was different too. The four of us walked to Ratchets' med-bay to get an explanation on what has happened. We met up with the other Autobots to see that they too had changed. Ratchet opened the med-bay doors and motioned for us to step inside. He did a scan of all of us and said, "I don't believe it. Somehow, someway we've all been changed. Changed into that which we've been protecting from the Decepticons.

We've all changed into…" I finished for him, "Humans."

I looked around to see that all my now human comrades were just as scared as I was. I said, "Since Grandthunder and I are the only ones who can fly, we'll take a patrol around the city and report what we find." Optimus gave me a nervous nod. I turned to Grandtide and said to her, "The reason I didn't include you was because of the fact that I think that you don't want the new sparkling to get hurt in any way and the fact that I know you can't fly while you're harboring. I'll find out what has caused us to turn human and make sure that we get turned back. I promise." I gave Grandtide a quick kiss, turned to Grandthunder and said, "Lets go!" He and I left the med-bay and headed for outside so we could start our recon. It took about five megacycles before we were done. When Grandthunder and I landed, Dinobot was waiting in front of the base. He asked, "Did you find anything out of the ordinary?" We shook our heads. Dinobot growled to himself before saying, "Well then. Best not to keep Optimus Prime from waiting." We followed Dinobot to the wreck room to find that all the Autobots were having trouble adjusting to their human forms. I saw Optimus talking to Ratchet and Prowl. Then Prowl vanished like a hologram fades out. Grandthunder and I ran towards Optimus and I asked, "Where did Prowl go?" Ratchet said, "We sent him on a mission to see if this is the real world." Grandthunder asked, "What do you mean by 'this isn't the real world?' This is the real world, isn't it?" Ratchet said, "That's what we're trying to find out." As soon as Ratchet said that, Prowl fazed in, looking exhausted. Prowl said, "Your assumption was right Ratchet. This isn't the real world, more like a virtual world that was created to keep our minds trapped here." After Prowl said that, that base vanished and a huge Soundwave came out of nowhere saying, "There is no escape from me. Soundwave is superior, Autobots are inferior." I felt myself starting to change. I could tell that my human appearance was changing. I closed my eyes and allowed the transformation happen. When I opened my optics again, I was in mine and Grandtides' room. I got out of the bed and headed striate for the med-bay. When I got there, all of the Autobots looked like their robotic selves. I asked, "What the scrap was that all about?" Everyone looked to me. Then Ratchet said, "You went into stasis lock the moment you changed back into a giant robot. I'll fill you in on the details. Everyone else is free to leave." Everyone left and the only bots in the room was me and Ratchet. After a two megacycles long explanation on how the Autobots defeated the virtual Soundwave I got to work on helping the others take down the Christmas decorations.

……

After six decacycles of defending the base, and Grandtide, from the Decepticons, it was time for Elita, Blackarachnia and Grandtide to deliver the new sparklings into this world. Optimus was twiddling his thumbs, really nervous about his sons' delivery. Bee was, as I could easily tell, knocked out from the first moment he sat down. I couldn't blame them for being nervous. But I was the only one not nervous about what the three femmes were going through. Optimus saw that I wasn't nervous and asked me, "How come you aren't more nervous than we are?" I answered, "Because I know, for a fact, that Grandtide can handle anything. What she's going through is nothing compared to what has happened since we've been transformers. She was able to save me from the darkness when I had almost given up. She was able to take down, at least, ten hundred Terricons while she was six months into her harboring a new sparkling. So if what she's going through even registers on a scale of One through Ten, after all that she's gone through, it would be a -10 as in this isn't going to be a problem at all." Optimus stared at me because of the response I'd given him. Then the med-bay doors slid open and Ratchet said, "Come on in, all of you, to see your new children." The three of us stepped into the med-bay and went to the femmes of our lifecycles. I saw Grandtide holding a bundle of blankets. She looked to me with a gentle smile. I walked closer to her to see her holding a bottle of white energon for the form that was wrapped up in the bundle. She moved the blankets from the head of the form for me to see my son. I smiled a big, gentle smile and said, "He's beautiful." She said, "He's got your original alt mode. He also looks like you in every detail except for his optics, they mach mine." I looked at my son to see something out of place. Even through the bundle of blankets you could tell he had wings like mine or Grandtides. She said to me, "So, do you now have a name for your son?" I looked to her and said, "No I…what about Spitfire? I can see that his armor colors mach yours." She giggled and said, "Spitfire is a perfect name for him."

I smiled and said, "Then Spitfire it is!" I gave Grandtide a kiss on the lips and looked to my new son. He was fast asleep. I smiled and gave him a small, gentile kiss on his little head.

……

Six years later

"Spitfire! Come on out! I don't have time for this," I called. It has been six human years since the big battle with Galvatron and the Decepticons. I was playing an human game called, 'Hide and Seek' with my son and it was my son who was hiding from me. As I was looking for Spitfire, I saw a small femme wondering around, as if she didn't know where anything was. From her looks, she had a bird alt mode, but instead of feathers, she had scales. This small femme was the daughter of my friend and comrade, Grandthunder. I asked her, "What are you looking for little one?" She looked to me with optics that represented her mother Airrazer in every detail. She said, "I was suppose to met Spitfire here. I guess he didn't want to go to the new Autobot Daycare playground with me." She sighed and left. Then it hit me. She may be too young to understand, but I could see clearly that she really liked my son. I smiled and said, "I guess I'll leave and go do something else, where I won't be able to see what's happening, for a long time." Spitfire then said, "I get the point! Would you please leave already?" I turned around to see Spitfire come out of his hiding place and started to walk with Thunderbird(Grandthunders and Airrazers daughters name) to the Autobot Daycare playground. I smiled and said to myself, "Young love. Still budding." Then I remembered why I didn't have time to play with Spitfire. I walked to the war room to get prepped on my latest mission. When I had arrived, Optimus, Ratchet, Ultra Magnus, Grandthunder, Airrazer and Grandtide were already seated and ready to begin. I took my seat, nodded to Optimus and the mission prep got under way. Optimus said, "Magnus and I have called you all here today to talk about something that has gotten our undivided attention. In sector Omega-Gamma, there has been a growing energy signal that doesn't mach anything we have available. Which leads us to assignments. Grandfire, Grandthunder and Grandtide will accompany Ratchet and Airrazer while they take readings of this new energy reading. After Ratchet is done scanning it, Airrazer will take a holding devise, if the energy turns out to be a new form of energon. As for you Element Autobots, you'll be in the air, warning Ratchet and Airrazer if any Decepticons come to this energy reading as well. Any questions?" Optimus looked around the table and saw none of us had questions. "Good. Then the mission begins immediately." I got out of my chair and said, "If the mission is to begin now, then I have a request. Have someone give my son today's flying lesson. He wants to be able to fly like me and his mother, so we've been giving him not only lessons on how to control his fire and water powers, but also flying lessons. I recommend Swoop for this." Optimus nodded and said, "It will be done." The five of us headed out for the energy reading. While Ratchet and Airrazer went into the cave, Grandthunder, Grandtide and myself took to the air to keep surveillance. For some reason, I felt compelled to go into the cave with Ratchet and Airrazer. When I couldn't take the feeling anymore, I flew down into the cave. Ratchet and Airrazer saw me and Ratchet said, "We can handle ourselves, you know." I said, "I know, but this place, I feel like I've been here before." Ratchet said, "Alright, you can come along, but don't touch anything." I nodded and the three of us set off, deeper and deeper till we came across a strange alter. Ratchet took out a scanner, looked at the readings and nodded, pointing at the alter. I said, "So this is what's been giving of that weird energy. I'm also detecting a familiar presence coming from the alter." The three of us walked around the alter. Then Airrazer let out a gasp of horror. Ratchet and I ran to her location around the alter. There was a glyph showing a picture of something or someone. When Ratchet saw the glyph, his optics had blank expressions in them. I looked to the glyph, then to Ratchet and said, "Ok, I give up. What is it about this glyph that has the pair of you so worried?" Ratchet and Airrazer looked to me in a way that made me regret asking the question. Ratchet said, "This glyph tells of a prophecy that tells of a great tragedy that will befall one of us. This prophecy tells about a key that will awaken the most evil and the most powerful transformer that was ever brought online. This prophecy tells about the revival of the terrible, planet eating giant that was destroyed over two billion stellarcycles ago. It tells about the revival of the great, powerful and evil transformer, Unicron!" I asked, "Who is Unicron?"

I could see Ratchets' mouth moving, but I didn't hear anything. In the place of Ratchets' voice was a deep voice that said, "Does he ever mute it? Ah well, I guess he will be the first I destroy when I am awakened with your help." As far as I could tell, I was the only one hearing this weird voice. "Weird am I?" said the voice, "Well you aren't too far from that word yourself." I flinched slightly. I thought in my head, _Can you hear my thoughts? And if so, what do you mean I'm going to help you awaken? _Nothing from the Voice. I shrugged off the Voice and then, for no reason, the scar that was on my right optic started to hurt like crazy! Then my onboard computer said, "Warning! Energon levels at critical! Stasis lock must commence or loss of spark will follow." I said, "Ah man! Not again." I looked to Ratchet and he saw that somehow my energon levels went down. He nodded and I understood. I let myself go into stasis lock.

……

Ratchet knew that Grandfire and Grandtide have been having their servos full with Spitfires lessons, so he figured that Grandfire could use the snooze. He turned to Airrazer and said, "We're done here. Help me get Grandfire out of here and back to the base." She nodded and helped supporting Grandfire, with Ratchet, to the entrance of the cave.

……

I awoke on the bed I share with Grandtide. There was some sort of cloth over my right optic. I removed it and I could see out of both optics. I rubbed my right optic for it felt really sore for some reason. I looked out the window that was in the room to see a beautiful sunset. I got out of the bed and walked to the window. I jumped a little when I heard the door open. I turned to the direction of the door to see Spitfire walking with a plate of my Fireball Special. I said, "I think that might be a little bit to spicy for you son." He looked to me as if he was talking to a stranger. He dropped his tray and ran in the direction of the cafeteria. I followed him with little effort. When I entered the cafeteria, everyone looked at me with optics filled with fright. I asked, "What? What are you all looking at?" Grandthunder walked to me and stared at my right optic for some reason or another. He looked to Ratchet, who nodded, looked back at me and walked away. I think I heard him say, "Why does it have to be him? Why?" I asked, "Ok, now I'm really getting burned up here! Would someone please tell me what it is you're all looking at and so worried about!" Ratchet said, "You need to look in a mirror. There's one in the kitchen." I walked into the kitchen, found a mirror and was shocked to the extent that my spark skipped a beat. My left optic looked the same fire orange color that it always was, but my right optic was emerald green and had a 'cats-eye' pupil look to it. I put down the mirror and held my head with my left servo. Then I froze on the spot. Where I had my servo, I felt something furry and a little leathery. I lifted the mirror so I could see the top of my head, only to see two wolf-like ears sticking out. I put the mirror down again and heard the kitchen door open. I turned around to see Grandtide with worry and concern in her optics. I said, "How can you stand looking at me? Look at what's happened to me. I don't even want to know how this could have happened. I don't want my son to be afraid of me. I don't want anyone to…" Grandtide put one of her fingers to my mouth. She then said, "No one's afraid of you. Just concerned. Like I am." I moved her finger away from my mouth and said, "Yeah right. I'm becoming a monster and you say everyone is 'concerned.' I find that hard to believe. When I walked in, they all had fear in their optics! And you're telling me that their 'concerned!' Don't you get it!? Their going to reject me like I'm some sort of new modal of Terricon!" She put one of her fingers to my mouth and said, "They have fear because their worried about you. You've been out for an entire quartex, an every day during that time, your body went through changes." I, again, removed her finger from my mouth and said, "What kind of 'changes?'" She said sadly, "Your feathers have been replaced with red wolf fur. Your servos have sharp claws at the end of them, like your feet. The phoenix head that was your chest plate is now the head of a wolf. And your wings…" She stopped because she was trying to hold back tears. I said in a calm tone, "Get me a full frame mirror. I want to see for myself." She nodded an left. She came back with the said mirror and I saw that she was right. All my phoenix parts were replaced with wolf like parts. I even had a wolf tail coming out of my skid plate! But what really got me was that my once proud feathered wings, were replaced with red versions of Grandthunders' wings. I said, "What the…by the inferno! What the slag has happened to me?" _I happened Grandfire._ Oh great.

I looked to Grandtide and said, "I need to be alone for a while." I didn't wait for an answer for I had already left the cafeteria and head out of the base to a secluded area. After I had arrived, I said, "Who are you and what do you want from me?" The Voice said, _Come now. Surly you know who I am. After all, you found my alter in that cave._ Then it hit me. The voice in my head belonged to Unicron. _Correct. And before you ask, yes I can hear what you're thinking. To answer your second question, I really don't need you to revive me. That opportunity has been long since gone. Though it appears that Galvatron believes that I can bee revived. _I asked, "How do you now that?" Unicron said,_ I now things that you would not believe._ I said, "I want you to change be back, NOW!" Silence from Unicron. Then I heard something snap from behind me. I quickly turned around, had Bankai drawn, and said, "Who's there!" with a low growl. Then a ice beam shot from the brush of trees and struck me in the right leg, which instantly froze. I howled a wolf-like howl of pain and dropped to one knee. I looked up and saw, not Snowcat, but a white tiger looking robot with a gun like Cheetors. The robot scanned me and saw my Autobot symbol. It went wide opticed and said, "I'm sorry comrade. I thought you were a Decepticon." It brought its' right servo to me, as a jester of a helping servo, but I turned it down, saying, "It's ok. I don't have this color for good looks. You might want to step back a little." The tiger robot did and I then surrounded my self in flames. The ice that had formed on my leg quickly melted. I got back on my feet and said, "So, let's hear your name." The tiger bot said, "You can call me Tigatron." Then another snap was heard. Tigatron and I whipped around to the direction of the snap. I turned to Tigatron and put one finger to my mouth, motioning that we needed to be quiet. He nodded and we went into the woods. We stayed in the thicker parts of the forest so that we wouldn't be spotted. Then I saw Devastator and Brawl plowing threw the trees like they were made of solid energon. I looked to Tigatron and he nodded, telling me that he saw them to. With my new wolf-like hearing, I listened in on their conversation. Brawl said, "How much longer are we suppose to do this job? My gears are starting to grow rust from lack of battle." Devastator said, "We keep at this till the Autobots show up. No sooner, no later." I turned to Tigatron and said, "We can easily take them. I'll take Braindead, you can take Devaloser." He gave me a serous nod and we walked forward to attack the two Decepticons. I walked out from the trees and said, "Well, well, well, look at what we've got here. Two Decepticons, all alone, and are completely out matched by me alone. But I think you two deserve at least a fighting chance. I'd like you to meet Tigatron." From where Tigatron should have come out, a white Bengal tiger stepped out of the shroud of the trees. _Come to think of it, you haven't seen your new beast mode._ I'm really going hate it when Unicron does that. Although, I did want to see what my new beast mode was. So I put Bankai away and transformed. My legs became my hind legs. My arms became my front legs. My feet and servos became my paws. My chest plate came up over my head and took shape to fit my wolf body. I came down on all fours and the transformation was complete. I couldn't resist the urge to howl like a wolf at the full moon. Devastator, Brawl and Tigatron were all staring at me. I was even staring at my new wolf body. I looked to Brawl and Devastator and said, "Who wants to be first to sample my bite!" Out of fear, the two Decepticons warped back to the moon base. Tigatron and I transformed to robot mode and Tigatron said, "I've never seen a wolf with wings before." I said, "Long story." He said, "Well, you can tell after we get back to the base." We changed back into beast mode and started to walk back to the base. _Well? What do you think? _asked Unicron. I said in my head, "_I like it, but why did you do this to me? I just got the hang of flying with a bird beast mode and now I've got to get use to walking on all fours in beast mode, not to mention new flying techniques now that I have the body of a wolf." _Unicron said, _Well you win some, you lose some. That's how the ball bounces._ Tigatron and I had finally arrived at the Autobot base. Spitfire and Thunderbird were waiting outside. I think for me. Spitfire saw me, walked up to my and asked, "Is that the new 'you,' dad?" I said with a little humor, "Yep. This is the new me. Hey, do you two want a small ride on my back? Just no arguing or I'll stop and let you both off." Since Spitfire and Thunderbird are only five stellarcycles old, they were easy to entertain. They got on my back and I took off, into the base. I did a few laps in the longest halls I could find. I turned my head to see the kids getting sleepy. I stopped at Grandthunders room and said, "Goodnight, little one."

Thunderbird got off my back sleepily and entered the room. I looked to Spitfire to see that he fell asleep. I smiled and took my time going to our room. When I arrived, Grandtide was waiting for us. She looked at our sleeping son on my back and smiled. She picked him up gently with both her arms. I silently transformed to robot mode and watch as Grandtide placed Spitfire in his bed and kissed him on his head, saying in a quiet and gentle tone, "Goodnight." She turned to me and put on a serous expression. She crossed her arms over chest plate and said, "I'd love to hear the story about why you ran off without a good reason." I looked to her in surprise. I then said, "Alright. You want the truth? Fine. When I went into that cave with that weird alter, somehow Unicron put a piece of himself into my processor. I kid you not. He's told me that he's the one who turned me into the way I am." Grandtide was still looking at me as if I didn't give her a good explanation. She asked, "That's your excuse? Well, where's the proof that it was Unicron that did this to you?" I asked, "When I was out, was Ratchet keeping readings on my energy signal?" She said, "Yes." I knew it wasn't all that late into the night, so I called Ratchet on my built in communicator. I said, "Ratchet, I need to ask you something: Did my energy reading match that from the alter in that cave?" He answered back, "Yes." I said, "Thanks 'Ratch," and cut the connection. I looked to Grandtide, who had moved her crossed arms from in front of her chest plate, to holding her hands behind her back, as if she was embarrassed for almost getting angry with me. I asked, "You were thinking differently?" She looked to me and nodded slightly. I said, "You don't have to think about me like that. I would never cheat on you. I would never see another femme. Remember what you told me before I went in front of everyone? Those two exact words were, 'trust me,' I do believe. And it's that I'm asking you to do. If I ever run out, like I did today, it means ether (a) I'm going somewhere to talk with Unicron without being considered crazy, or (b) I'm heading out to go train to learn how to get use to this new form." She said, "Well, you usually learn a new body fast." I said, "What do you expect? I change them often enough." Joke moment, viewing readers. She smiled and we kissed our usual 'goodnight kiss,' and went to sleep.

……

Soundwave was waiting for the signal from Galvatron to start the fire in the basement of the Autobot base. His communicator started to buzz. He answered it and he received his order to start. Soundwave cut the connection and got started.

……

I awoke suddenly to the smell of smoke. I looked out the window. The moon was still very visible with the many stars in the night sky. I looked to Grandtide. She was still asleep. I realized that I would be the only one who smelled the smoke because of my new, 'wolfish' beast mode. I quietly got out of bed and went out the door. I transformed to wolf mode and started running toward the source of the scent. As I ran through the base, the aroma of smoke got stronger. Then the aroma really jumped. I said, "Oh-no! If I don't hurry, the base will be a pile of slag! I've got to turn on the afterburners!" I ran faster than I ever could flying. I stopped in front of a door titled, 'Basement.' I had a confused look. I transformed to robot mode and stepped inside.

……

Grandtide awoke with a startle when TAI had sounded the fire alarm. Grandtide looked to her left and saw her husband was gone. Then she remembered the he most likely smelled the fire before it became apparent to TAI. She looked to her right to see that the noise of the fire alarm wasn't bothering Spitfire. She got out of bed, walked over to Spitfires' bed and gently lifted him, with the blankets, out of his bed. She opened the door to see that all the Autobots were scrabbling to get out of the base before they became slag with it. She heard Grandthunder say, "Airrazer, Thunderbird! Stay close to me!" She looked in the direction of Grandthunders' voice to see him, his wife and his daughter running in the crowd. Grandtide called, "Grandthunder!" He turned to look at Grandtide. Grandtide asked, "Do you know where Grandfire is?" Grandthunder answered, "No I haven't. I can tell he's not part of this crowd. Maybe he's gone to absorb the fire that started this panic?" Grandtide said, "I need you to take Spitfire out of this base." Then Grandthunder, knowing what Grandtide was about to do, said, "It'll do you no good to follow the smoke that was made by this fire. It's coming out of the air vents and is real deep in the base. And we've already checked the ventilation room."

Grandtide bit her lower lip a little and caused small sparks to fly in her cheek. She then said, "Fine. But if Grandfire doesn't come out of this base in three megacycles, I'm going to search it till it turns into slag." Grandthunder nodded and said, "And I'll join you." The five of them then followed everyone else to the exit of the base.

……

As I progressed further down the stairs, the smell of smoke was getting to that level where I might go into stasis lock. _Then why don't you put up your new mouth plate?_ I was really getting ticked about Unicrons' sudden appearances. Then I felt something close around my mouth. It creped up around my mouth diagonally from below the bottom part of my cheek. The thing then closed around my mouth to form a perfect vertical line. I took a breath in and I could still smell the smoke, but not so much that I'd force stasis lock. When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Soundwave feeding a huge fire in the middle of the floor. I drew Bankai and said, "You're going to stop what you're doing and leave with minimal damage." Soundwave looked to me and said, "If you can, try and stop me." I grabbed the hilt of Bankai with both my servos and said, "Gladly."

……

Everyone was watching in horror as the home they learned to love the most, started to catch on fire from the windows. Grandtide was holding Spitfires' servo, trying to calm him, and herself, down. Spitfire looked to his mother and asked, "Will dad be alright?" She looked to her son and said, "Your father has been through worst than this. He'll be alright." Then Cheetor said, "Look! Someone's coming out of the base!" Grandtide looked to where Cheetor was pointing to see a tall, blue bot stepping out of the base. This bot had a visor covering his optics. He also had stealth bomber parts covering him. Grandtide was about to yell "What have you done with Grandfire?!" when she saw Soundwave fall, faceplate first, into the ground. Behind where Soundwave was standing was a tall red bot with wolf parts covering its' body and had wings that looked like red ones of Grandthunders'. Grandtide couldn't help herself but cry tears of joy. But the feeling quickly changed when she saw that Grandfire was holding his right shoulder. He said, "My job isn't done yet," as he faced the base and absorbed all the fire that had started to consume the base.

……

Despite my arm wound, I lifted both arms, had my servos' palms facing the base, and felt the fire enter my frame as I took the heat away from the fire. But there was too much fire in the base for me to absorb it all. After I reached my limits, I felt a sudden recoil and was blown back six feet. I, ungracefully, landed on my back. A sudden surge of pain went up my spine and throughout my body. I howled as the pain got worse with each passing nano-click. Despite that, I got up and ran back to the base. I got into position to absorb more of the fire. Then I felt someone's servo touch my good shoulder. I looked behind me to see Optimus with a lot of concern in his optics. Then from behind him I saw Grandtide and Spitfire with more concern in their optics than Optimus'. I said, "Even if it causes me to go offline for good, I've got to absorb this fire before the base is burnt down." Then Optimus did something I thought he'd never do to one of his comrades. He hit me in the faceplate. As I stumbled to keep myself up, I looked to Grandtide who said, "You've done all you can tonight. Please don't make this any harder than it should be." I heard her start to cry before I passed out. I awoke some time afterwards to see that I was moved to somewhere else. I heard the gentile motion of the water. I could feel the ground beneath my body was gritty and soft. I lifted myself up to see Crystalwidow(Bee and Blackarachnias' daughter) throwing a Frisbee to Spitfire, Thunderbird and Optimus Primal(Optimus Prime and Elitas' son). I saw the other Autobots talking to each other, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I cringed a little when a sudden pain shot through my right arm. I looked at said arm to see that someone had surrounded it in bandages. Then I heard Grandtide, from behind me, say, "Morning sleepyhead." I looked behind me and I was suddenly kissed by my wife. When she stopped, I asked, "Where are we?" She answered, "At the beach, silly." I said, "You know what I mean." She sighed sadly and said, "We weren't able to suppress the fire that was in the base, so we had to go to a place where the humans won't mind our presence." I asked, "So you went to the beach?" She started to smile again and said, "There's one more thing you should know." I asked, "What?" She leaned closer to me and whispered, "Twins."

I stared at her in surprise. Then I heard an all to familiar voice say, "Oh, how touching for the both of you." I got to my feet and turned myself so that I was facing Galvatron. He was hovering a good twelve feet of the ground. I saw my other comrades seeing what Grandtide and I were seeing. Spitfire ran to Grandtide and hugged her leg. Galvatron then said, "It's time for that rematch. Only this time, it will be one-on-one, no interruptions from any others." I drew Bankai, held it both servos, and a sharp pain ran through my right arm. I ignored the pain and said to Galvatron, "Lets do this." Galvatron drew his sword and said, "We may be fighting each other, but I never said anything about, keeping the other Autobots occupied." He raised his sword above his head and yelled, "Decepticons! Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!" Then explosions could be heard throughout the small city that was near the beach. I heard Optimus say, "Airrazer, Grandtide, Blackarachnia and Elita will remain hear with their children to make sure their not hurt! Everyone else, transform and roll out!" The other Autobots followed Optimus' orders and they headed out to stop the Decepticons that were attacking the city. When there was only an audience of the femmes and their children, Galvatron landed and asked, "Shall we begin?" He made the first move. First, it was a upper left diagonal cut in a downward swing. It was followed by a horizontal, left to right, cut. And that was followed by an upward cut. I had a hard time blocking his attacks because of my damaged right arm. But I held my ground. As Galvatron was swinging at me with his sword, he said, "Where's all that power from before? Did you lose it? Not that it matters. You'll be long dead before you can even see your new sparklings be born!" That did it. I felt my rage flow through my circuitry. My mouth plate went up. My frame turned gold and my sword, also, went through a change in appearance. The blade itself changed to look like flames were coming out of the hilt. Galvatron noticed this and smiled big. He said, "That's it, Grandfire. Be consumed by your rage. Let Unicrons essence flow through you." I tried to keep myself as calm as possible, but something wasn't letting me. I felt something different about this rush of power. Galvatron halted his onslaught of sword attacks to back away slowly, and with true fear in his optics. I looked at my right arm to see a emerald aura around it. I looked at other parts of my frame to see that I was surrounded by an emerald green aura. Then their was this painful screeching in my ears! I dropped Bankai and put my servos to my ears, trying to muffle the screech, but to no avail. The next thing I see is Galvatron flying away in true fear. Then the screeching stopped. I turned back to my normal robot mode. I dropped to my servos and knees, panting heavily. I looked up to see Grandtide holding one of her servos to her mouth in shock. I said, "I hope this doesn't affect our marriage," before I went into stasis lock.

……

Grandtide could not believe what she saw. Grandfire was surrounded by a mysterious, emerald green aura that caused Galvatron to flee in fear. She walked over to Grandfires body to see something that shouldn't be there. She saw red, wolf blood coming out of his mouth. She then saw the reason. All over his body there was red fur. His faceplate had extended into a small wolfish snout. She gasped and held both of her servos to her mouth. She looked to where Bankai had fell to see that it remained the same way it did when Grandfire was surrounded in the aura. From behind her, she heard Spitfire ask, "Is something wrong with dad?" She move her servos from her mouth, looked to her son and said, "Your fathers not…feeling well. That's all." She then heard an ambulance van come in from the city. The van transformed into the Autobot medic Ratchet. She said, "You've got to get Grandfire to someone who'll know what's happened to him!" Ratchet looked to the form that was laying on the beach. He looked to Grandtide, pointing to the form. Grandtide nodded before Ratchet had any chance to ask a question. He went wide opticed. He ran to Grandfires' body to find that Grandfire had lost a lot of blood. Ratchet said, "Since I don't know how much more organic he is, I'm going to try and put him on life support systems." He looked to Grandtide, who gave a teary nod, and got to work on trying to 'repair' Grandfire before he, 'expired.' Ratchet did an x-ray on Grandfires' body to find a lot of internal damage to his circuitry. Ratchet gave a hollow sigh of relief to find that he was still half organic. Though, why he was bleeding was still a mystery to him. He put Grandfire on the bed with life support systems in the temporary base in a old warehouse that Sari was able to let the Autobots use. Though he thinks that this will be there new base.

There was a knock on the door of the med-bay. Wheeljack said, "You may enter." The door opened and Grandtide walked in. She had the saddest, and most concerned, expression Ratchet ever saw. She tried to walk closer to Grandfire, but Preceptor blocked her way. She said, "I must see if he's alright." Ratchet said to her, "There's nothing to be scared about. And before you ask, no, that wasn't blood we saw, it was some form of red energon. I was a little confused myself until I opened his spark chamber. His spark was, originally, the same color as our sparks, until some sort of event caused it to turn a light, but dark color of red. Come have a look." Preceptor stepped away to allow Grandtide through. She walked over to Grandfires' body and Ratchet opened Grandfires' spark chamber. Grandtide saw that Ratchet was right. She said, "Well this explains the red energon coming from his mouth, but what was that green aura all about?" Ratchet said, "I don't know. Yet. But I think that…"

……

I had closed my spark chamber and said, "What about what?" Grandtide, Wheeljack, Preceptor and Ratchet all jumped slightly because of my sudden awakening. They all looked at me as if I'd done something out of character. I looked around and said, "I thought the base burnt down. So where are we?" Ratchet said, "The base did burn down. This is our new base in a old, out-of-date warehouse in the outskirts of Detroit." I asked, "How were you able to find this old warehouse?" Then Sari said, "I led them here. My dad owns the biggest robot developing organization in the state, so he forgot about this old dump long ago." I looked down to my left to see Sari looking a bit taller. Her red hair was still in two horse-tail braids, but they were a little shorter. Her small yellow and white dress was longer and at the neck piece, there was a round, blue gem. And her eyes were now blue. I asked, "Well Ratchet? What were you going to say?" Ratchet gathered his thoughts and said, "Yes. Well, what I was going to say was that the green aura that surrounded you Grandfire must have something to do with…" I cut him of by saying, "Unicron, right? I already knew that because he told me before I passed out on the beach before." The others looked at me, as if I'd gone crazy. I said, "So you don't know? Well then I guess I'll tell you the story about Unicron."

……

Sentinel Prime walked into a room with no windows, no vents, no nothing but a door that somehow merges with the wall. In this room there is a throne on a high pedestal. Sentinel Prime walked toward the throne, stopped a few feet from it, and dropped to one knee in a bow. He said, "My Lord, the unit you entrusted your power to has pasted his second test. It'll only be a matter of time before he is ready to become the catalyst for your revival." There was a silhouette of a figure in the throne. It said, "Sentinel Prime. You have served me well. But you are mistaken in thinking that he's ready. He needs to pass many more tests before he comes close to being ready. The final test he needs to pass is knowing what it's like to lose what he truly loves. Then and only then will he be able to understand what it's like to lose everything to the darkness of death and dread." The figure gave a small cough before saying, "My time is soon coming. When the light that starts the dark days rises, you will take my place as the great ruler of all things that are tied to the Matrix. That includes having the Matrix in your on servos." The figure gave another cough and said, "Go and make the final preparations to the body." Sentinel Prime said, "At once, my liege." He left the room. The figure then said to himself, "I am truly sorry Grandfire. I know that you'll want to escape the darkness, but you too will see that it is the only way to survive in this day and age. But I'm worried that you'll regret seeing me in your dream that one solar cycle, six stellarcycles ago when you and your friend were on your way to Cybertron. I just know you'll find my again someday, and when that happens, then you'll know the pain I felt when your great ancestor, Supremefire, murdered my fellow Prime brothers. History will not repeat itself, I'll make sure of that myself by forcing you to make the decision to go into the darkness for your true strength and identity. Your energon line will end the moment you take that first step into the darkness. And don't assume that I don't know about you son Spitfire and your upcoming twin daughters. I may not be able to see your future, but I can see the end of your line. Sleep in fear, Grandfire. You won't get a second chance after this one." The figure laughed out loud while coughing every so often, knowing that he will finally avenge his fallen brother's murder with the end of Grandfire and Grandtide.

……

After I had explained to the medics what I explained to Grandtide, they really looked like they had gone into recharge mode. Then Optimus came in. He on had the most serious expression I ever saw. He said, "I wish I didn't, but I heard your conversation with the docs. So I'm giving you an order to leave this base to go training to learn more about your new powers." My jaw dropped. I closed my mouth and said, "Why do I have to go? I learn better by doing than by learning." When I said that, Prowl came in and said, "I agree with Optimus. You need to learn who to call upon these new powers at will instead of when somebody gets you angry." Now I understand what they're saying. I looked to Grandtide, she also knew what Optimus and Prowl meant and was trying hard to not cry. She was doing a bad job. I got out of the bed I was in, walked over to her and held her close to me. I whispered to her, "I may not know how long I'll be gone or even if I can master these new powers. But know this, my beautiful Grandtide, I will come back, even if my training was for nothing. So, until then," I kissed her gently on the lips, "never shed another tear again." I let go of her. She looked me strait in the optics and said, "I'll make sure that I don't. And you make sure you come back before the new sparklings are born." I chuckled a little and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I turned to Ratchet, Wheeljack and Preceptor. They were giving me thumbs up. I smiled and left the med-bay to start my training.

……

'It's been five decacycles already and Grandfire still hasn't returned from his training. Grandtide is trying her best to help the others, despite the fact that she needs to remain seated, because, she may be only five decacycles into her harboring, but she looks like she's already nine decacycles into her harboring. Though twins, even to us transformers, is a rare anomaly. A split protoform, that's what causes twins with our kind. But she wasn't even in to a single decacycle of harboring and yet, she knew. I guess it's because of her water abilities, but I'm making no promises. I do wish that Grandfire would at least give us a call to tell us about his progress. Beggars can't be choosers.' From the report of Ex-Council Member, Preceptor, of Optimus Primes' unit.

……

"TAI, turn on the intercoms throughout the base," Optimus said. TAI said, "Roger," and did what she was told to do. She then said, "Go ahead with your message Optimus." He nodded and said into the intercom, "All Autobots are to report to the conference room. That is all."

……

Ratchet was giving Grandtide her monthly ultra scanning, to see if she was going to give birth to more sons, or give birth to new daughters. Both Grandtide and himself were wondering what it was that all the Autobots had to report to the conference room. Ratchet said, "From these scanning's, it looks like your new twins will be femmes." Grandtide grinned. She got up out of the scanning booth and wobbled a little. She was not use to her stomach being so big because of the twins. She kept her balance nonetheless. Ratchet brought up a transformer sized wheelchair and said, "It'll be much easier if you use this instead of walking." Grandtide looked at the wheelchair, then looked to Ratchet and nodded. She took a seat in the wheelchair and Ratchet pushed her to the conference room. It took a good five cycles for everyone to arrive. Optimus was at the front of the room, where a big screen is. He said, "My comrades! Grandfire has just sent a video call to us after seven long decacycles of him being gone for training!" Everyone's faceplates lit up with happiness. Non more so than Grandtide. One of the twins kicked the inside of her belly. She looked down to her stomach, smiled, and rubbed it gently. She looked back up at the screen to see Grandfires' faceplate on it. He said, "Hello Autobot base! How's it been? Listen, I don't have time for a lot of small talk, but I'll tell you all this: I'll be home in time see my new children being born! So Grandtide, honey, I'm coming to see how you're doing. It'll take me about another decacycle to finish up my training. And it'll take only a few solar cycles to got there from here. So have the welcome wagon ready for me, 'k. This is Grandfire, signing out." The connection was cut off from Grandfires side of the call. Grandtide was having a hard time keeping her emotions under control. She was feeling happiness, sadness, concern, and confusion all in one go. But ether way, she was going to see her husband again soon. Very soon.

……

Grandtide was tapping her finger on the arm of the wheelchair she was sitting in, completely impatient to waiting for her husband to get back. She said to herself, "He's late by over four solar cycles. What on earth could have delayed him so much?" She was seated in front of the window that was in the room that she and Grandfire shared with Spitfire. She then saw someone come out of nowhere in front of the base. This bot she saw had some sort of weird sword.

……

As Vector Prime approached the base, he said to himself, "I am truly sorry my fellow Autobots, but my mission must be completed and I won't hesitate to strike down anyone who gets in my way." Vector raised his sword above his head, brought it down with the tip of the sword pointed at the base and launched a beam of energy at the base, causing it to shake violently.

……

As I was running at full speed, in beast mode, to the base, I felt a urge of rush come over me. I said, "Slag it all! If the Decepticons hadn't delayed me by so much, I would have already been at the base!" All the training that I went through did allow me to control my powers, but it really drained me of the Aura of Unicron. I only had enough left to focus it into one grand sword attack. As I neared the cliff that gave me a full view of the area where the new base was, I smelled something out of place, burning energon? When I stopped at the top of the cliff, I saw lasers flying everywhere. I sat down and said, "I think I'll stay out of this one and see if they can win this without me." Then I saw someone very familiar step out of the base, with someone being choked by its' arm. The bot who was coming out of the base was that traitor of an Autobot, Sentinel Prime. And his hostage was Grandtide! THAT'S IT! I've had it up to here with that traitor! I stood back up, but saw that Sentinel was walking toward the figure that the others were shooting at. My jaw dropped. The figure was the one bot that had fate in me that I could destroy Unicron if the event were to happen, Vector Prime! He said some things that I couldn't pick up on. He held the tip of his sword at Grandtides' throat. I couldn't stand idle while my wife was in danger! I took the deepest breath that I could, raised my head high and howled like a wolf at the full moon. No pun intended. I looked back at the battlefield and saw that my howl got everyone's attention. I leapt from the cliff, while landing on small foot holdings on the way down, and landed at the bottom of the cliff. I walked slowly to Vector Prime, my wolf face showing anger. I was baring my teeth as I was growling. Both Sentinel and Vector Prime were unfazed, but Grandtide was staring at me with the most concerning of faceplates. I transformed to robot mode, drew Bankai, had the tip of the blade at Vector Primes' neck and said angrily, "Let. Her. Go." Vector Prime only gave me a small smile and vanished. Then Sentinel drew his energon lance and shield and started to attack me. I was easily able to block his attack and vise versa. I knocked away his shield with a hard swing to the right. He looked to the servo that was holding the shield, looked to me and put on a very evil smile. He ran to Grandtide and said, "At least I'm not going down alone!" He lunged his lance at Grandtide and I saw her fall. Now Sentinel went over the deep end. I summoned the Aura of Unicron to surround me. I held Bankai with both of my servos and channeled the Aura into Bankai. Sentinel saw this and dropped his lance. I then ran at him, having Bankai ready to strike at him with a left swing. When I was, literally, faceplate to faceplate with him, I cut right through him. From his waist, energon leaked through, all around him. His optics powered down and he fell with a thud. I was still in the same stance I was in when I cut through Sentinel. I had accidentally put to much of my own life energy into that attack. I went into a deep sleep.

……

Grandtide used her undamaged arm to straiten herself into a sitting stance. She and all the other Autobots watched as Grandfires' entire frame turned completely white. Then She heard someone from behind her say, "One down, four to go. And I mean you, your son and your two unborn twin daughters!" She quickly spun her head to see Vector Prime with his sword drawn and was already holding the tip at her neck. Vector Prime said, "Finally. After three million stellarcycles of waiting for the decedents of the two traitors who killed my Prime brothers to arrive, I will finally have the chance to destroy them both with one swing of my sword! Their murders will be avenged, at very long last!"

"I won't let you hurt my mother," yelled Spitfire. Grandtide looked to her son to see him standing in-between her and Vector. Vector also noticed this and said, "Fine then boy, you'll be destroyed first!" Vector raised his sword high and then brought it down, but Spitfire had his own weapon. Spitfire drew his bow staff and put it in the way of Vectors' swords' path. Though Vectors' sword was stopped by Spitfires' staff, other parts of his frame wouldn't be stopped by the staff. Vector then used his right foot and kicked Spitfire hard in the side, causing him to fly to the left a few feet. Grandtide watched in horror as her son struggled, and failed, to stand up. She looked to the statue of her husband, Grandfire, and saw his optics glow a little then dimmed down to the way they were, empty and emotionless. She looked back to Vector. He said, "I'll destroy you last, boy! Right after I destroy your mother and your twin sisters!" Vector raised his sword high and brought it down. Grandtide closed her optics and braised herself for what was to happen next. She waited and waited to feel the steel of Vectors' sword to go through her circuitry. She opened her optics again to see the edge of Vectors' sword just half an inch away from her faceplate. She looked to Vectors' faceplate to see him looking to where Grandfires' stoned body was. She looked in that direction herself to see it resonating with Grandfires' red, fire-y aura. Then the whiteness of the statue started to turn…gold! She smiled big and allowed tears of joy run down her cheeks, because she knew that Grandfire couldn't be taken down so easily. When all of Grandfires' frame turned gold, she heard him say, with optics that matched his right optic, "You shall not harm a single armor plate on her, or on my son! You will feel the sting of my blade!" Vector moved his sword from Grandtides' faceplate, turn his body so that it faced Grandfire, put it in front of him and held it with both servos and said, "Fine then. I'll make sure you stay offline!"

Grandfire said, "Come on. You can make the first move." Then, they both vanished.

……

Vector and I were fighting in hyperspace, and dimension that can only be found if you can travel faster that time itself. He and I were able to make difficult sword attacks and block each other from them. When Vector and I did one of those long sword struggles, when the blade of your opponent is pushing against yours and vise versa, he said, "For a descendent of that traitor who murdered my brothers, you are better with the art of the sword than I thought!" I said, "Will you stop calling Supremefire a traitor! He didn't do it! If you think about it, if he did kill your brothers, then wouldn't I be hunted down by the Elite Guard for being a descendent of him? Think back Vector! You know you know who the real killer is!" He stopped putting pressure on his blade and pondered to himself. Then his optics went wide in surprise. He caused us to leave hyperspace. He grabbed me by the arm, my right arm, and shoved me to the ground. I landed on my feat, hard. I winced because the pain shot right through my legs and went straight on to my pain receptors in my processor. I dropped onto one knee and looked to where Vector Prime was. He'd vanished. Then I heard and saw an explosion a few miles in front of me. Way beyond the perimeter of the city. Then I saw a plane come out of the explosion. It wasn't Galvatron, nor Skywarp or Astrotrain(the bot who shot me through the spark). And it certainly wasn't Soundwave because I know that I did enough damage to him to cause him to be repaired for at least a stellarcycle. Then I heard my intercom turn on and the voice on the other end said, "Well then, that was unexpected. But he finished my new body nonetheless. Oh, and the best part was that he didn't know that he was helping the bot who was the real culprit in killing the first Primes. He was helping the one, the only Scourge!" Then the link was cut off. I powered down to my normal robot mode, let go of Bankai, put my other knee on the ground, balled up my servos and slammed them into the ground, yelling, "Curse you Scourge! Why did you have to go and destroy the first Primes AND Vector?!" Then Vectors' sword landed right in front of me. I picked it up and shoved the blade into the ground. I said, "From now, and forever, Vector Primes' spirit will forever remain with us!" _Do you want the sword to remain in the ground where it is, because if you do, all you'll have to do is use what's left of my aura to embed it into the ground._ I thought in my head,_ "Could you do that for me? I'm a little on the tired side."_ Unicron chuckled and said, _It will be done, and good luck without me because without my aura, you won't be able to talk to me._ I answered with some soft and light snoring. What? I was really tired. You would be too.

As I started to wake up, I heard Ratchet, Grandthunder and Grandtide talking. Ratchet said, "Well, it's a mystery to me as to why he won't wake up." Grandtide said, "I'm surprised to see that it took so long for his arm to heal. I would have thought that, with his greater healing powers, he'd have been already healed." Ratchet chuckled to himself and said, "He didn't have any new healing powers! His healing circuits were kept in an 'on' position. And that, in turn, caused him to run out of energon too quickly." Then Grandthunder said, "You know, I never got a chance to hold a sword before, and since the only other Autobot who had a sword is offline now, maybe I could…" I quickly grabbed his arm and said, "Don't. Touch. The sword!" I gave him a evil look and then I smiled a friendly smile. I let go of his arm and I got into a sitting position. I saw Grandtide in a transformer sized wheelchair and her belly was bigger than I thought it was going to be. Before I asked my question, Ratchet said, "Well you sure look like you could have used that quick snooze." I looked to him and said, "Yeah. I fact," I leapt out of the medical bed, landed on my right servo, then pushed with that servo to get me onto my feet, "I feel better than ever! You did an amazing job on my systems Ratch'. Though, will you care to explain why Grandtide is in a wheelchair?" Grandtide said, "This old bot said that I'm to remain in this chair till the sparklings are born." Ratchet cleared his throat. I turned to him and he said, "One: The wheelchair is to keep Grandtide from over stressing herself and Two: I didn't do anything to your systems except remove this." He held up a small computer chip. I asked, "What does that little chip have anything to do with…" Ratchet cut me off by saying, "This computer chip was probably installed in you after I left the med-bay, oh so many stellarcycles ago. It was most likely Sentinel Prime who…" He stopped talking because I let out a low growl with one optic twitching slightly. I said, "Never mention that traitors' name in front of me. His name mustn't ever leave the lips of anyone who knows what He did." Ratchet seemed a little alarmed by my calm but angered response to His name. And I mean that traitor of an Autobot when I talk about Him. Ratchet nodded and said, "Well, it was, You-Know-Who, who put this chip in your systems. And it was this chip that kept your repair functions to remain online, even after you were fully repaired." I looked at the chip. Then I asked, "So, was there anything I missed while I was out cold?" Grandthunder and Grandtide looked at each other with smiles. Then they both looked at me and Grandthunder said, "Well, the only thing you missed was the 'direct' approach from your son to my daughter." My optics went wide. I asked, "So what was it that Thunderbird did that was the right time for Spitfire to be so open to her?" Grandthunder said, "Well, shortly after you fell asleep, Thunderbird ran to Spitfire, in a panic about him being extremely damaged. She ran up to him, helped him up and asked him, 'Are you alright?' He answered her, 'I am. And your reward is this,' then he kissed her." My jaw felt loose. I said, "I think that the pair of them are too young to understand what love is. That is, if they were too young. I can see that, if Spitfire was so bold as to go with the 'direct' approach with his feelings, then, to me, he's ready." Grandtides' happy mood went to a concerned, sad mood. Grandthunder didn't get it. He asked, "Ready for what?" I looked to him and said, "Ready to know the truth that we've been keeping from him. The truth about his real heritage." Grandthunder looked at me as if I'd rigged my head to explode. He said, "Are you kidding me!? You kept the fact that we weren't transformers for the longest time to do what, exactly?" I bowed my head and said, "To protect him." Grandthunder thought to himself for a moment, then realized that what Grandtide and I did was for the better good. Then he said, "I think I should tell Airrazer that I should talk with Thunderbird about half of her true heritage." Grandtide and I stared at him because of what he said. I asked him, "You've been keeping that information from Thunderbird because?" He looked to me and said, "For the same reason you both did. Airrazer already knew I was once human so…" The door the med-bay was open. I just noticed this. When I looked I saw Spitfire holding Thunderbird by the servos. They both had anger, fear and confusion in their optics. Then Spitfire let go of Thunderbirds' servo and said, "You were once human? You thought you were protecting me? From what!? I can handle myself without your protection! I can…" He stopped himself because he saw the four of us(me, Ratchet, Grandthunder and Grandtide) staring at him. He looked at his frame to see it had started to turn black all over. He had horror in his optics this time. I said, "No. Not him. He can't have passed on to you."

Spitfires' armor started to turn back to normal. He looked to me, then his mother, then to Thunderbird. He looked back to me and asked, "What's happening to me?" I took a deep breath and said, "Your mother and I promised each other that we wouldn't tell you the full truth until we thought you were old enough to understand. Now that time has come. You may be only six stellarcycles old, but you understand what it means to have someone you want to protect from harm." He looked to Thunderbird again. She had her servos in a position like she was praying to Primus. He looked back to me and said, "I understand that much, but why? Why did you and mom keep the truth from me?" Grandtide said, "Like your father said. To protect you. What we mean is…" I waved my servo to ask her to stop. I said, "We kept that part of the truth to make sure you didn't doubt who you are. If we told you that your 'grandparents' were human on both sides, we were afraid that you'd become distant from everyone. Including us and Thunderbird." He still stared at me with optics that showed confusion. I said, "I'll explain when we get back to the room." He nodded slightly. I helped Grandtide to our room by pushing her wheelchair. When we entered our room, I asked Spitfire to take a seat on the bed. He did. I wheeled Grandtide to a spot next to the chair I sat down in. I said, "Spitfire, I have to ask. Will you still love us as parents after I've told you the truth about our past lives?" He said, "I'll answer that after you tell me." I then said, "Very well. About a few decacycles after six stellarcycles ago, your mother and I were human friends in, what we used to call, school. On that day, it was around lunch time and in the schools' cafeteria, Grandthunder, your mother and I heard a strange screeching noise. We didn't know that it was," I shuttered, "Sentinel who had caused the noise. When he was about to introduce himself, I interrupted him, calling him Ultra Magnus. He led us to an abandoned warehouse, much like this one, only we passed out before we could see what was inside it. Then we wake up being transformers without alt modes. Do you know what happened after the event ware we got our alt modes and saved the Autobots from a munitions warehouse fire?" Spitfire nodded. I said, "Well then you should know that there was a gap in the data-tracks, right?" He nodded again. I said, "That gap is there for a reason. Shortly after becoming a transformer, I was sparknapped by Galvatron, who back then we called Megatron. He had created a devise that could corrupt any good spark with darkness. He used this devise on me and turned me into Granddarkness, the controller of all shadows! But with the help of your mother, I was able to banish Granddarkness from my processor. Or so I thought. It appears that he has passed on to you his armor colors and that's all I know until Ratchet and the other doc-bots can look at your systems. I have now told you the truth that we've been keeping from you." Spitfire thought to himself for a while. Then he said, "To answer your question from before: Yes, I still love you as parents. And even if you told me this a long time ago, I would still trust you both for everything you've done to protect me." He got out of his seat on the bed, walked over to me and gave me a long hug. I hugged him back. He then went over to his mother and gave her a hug, or at least tried to because of Grandtides' belly. He said to her, "And don't worry, I'll make sure to protect you, my new sisters and my new girlfriend from anything that the Decepticons have brewing." The three of us laughed like a family should at times like this. I then said, "Hey Spitfire," He turned to me. "When your sisters are born, I'll need to count on someone to watch over them while your mother and I are on a mission." Spitfire said, "Maybe I can get some help from Thunderbird." Then three of us laughed again. I could tell that this is one family that will stay together, no matter what obstacles come our way.

……

It was a few short quartexes after I had returned to the base, told Spitfire the truth about my past and learned that he'd gotten himself a girlfriend. I was waiting outside the med-bay where Grandtide was delivering our new daughters into this world. I may not have been nervous when Grandtide was harboring Spitfire, but this time, I was worried out of my frame! Grandthunder walked by and saw me twittering my thumbs. He walked over and out his servo on my shoulder. I looked to him and he had a smile on. I did my best to not show how nervous I was by putting on a fake smile. He said, "You can't fool me that easily Andrew." My smile faded quickly and my optics grew wide. Grandthunder, Grandtide and myself hadn't referred to each other by our human names in so long, I had almost forgotten what my human name was. He called me 'Andrew' casually, as if we were human again. I turned away from him and said, "I thought that we abandoned those names long ago. Why are you bringing it up now?" He took the seat in front of me and said, "What? Can't we have a conversation with our true names any more?" I said, "Alright, alright. You've proven your point. So Shaun, how are you and Airrazer holding up? What with Thunderbird trying new ways to keep Spitfire interested in her." Grandthunder laughed and said, "We're doing just fine. And even though I keep telling Thunderbird that she doesn't have to keep thinking of new ways, but she doesn't listen. So how long has Sam be in there?" He looked to the med-bay doors when he asked that. I lowered my head and said, "Almost two megacycles. I know she's having twins but…" Grandthunder cut me off by saying, "You don't remember, do you? She slept in the med-bay last night. Early this morning she started to have painful cramps. Ratchet knew what was going on and pushed me out of the med-bay. She's already delivered your daughters, Fangface." I looked to him in surprise. I then asked, "So, then why did I get an urgent call from Ratchet telling me that I needed to wait outside of this med-bay?" Grandthunder shrugged. Then the med-bay doors opened. Wheeljack stood in the doorway. He said, "You could have knocked you know. But anyway, we've been waiting for you. Grandtide said that she wanted to hear what you wanted to name your new daughters before see says anything. Oh! And she also asks you not to freak-out." I raised a optic brow. I then stepped inside and tried to look for a femme with angel-like wings and horse parts covering her shell. For a while I only saw my to daughters asleep in separate cribs. I walked over to them and saw that neither of them had alt modes yet. One of my daughters was blue and had white streaks. The other one was red and orange with fire tattoos. I was startled to see that my twin daughters looked like me and Grandtide so well that you'd might of mistaken them for Grandtide and I if we were born as transformers. I already had a name for my look alike daughter. I said, "I think your name should be Firestar." A voice from behind me said, "That was the exact name I thought of for her." I wheeled around and saw a femme with blue versions of my wolf parts. The only difference from her and me was our wings. Hers were angel like while mine were, 'devil' like. Something in my spark told me that I should know this femme. Then I asked, "Is that you Sam?" I didn't mean for that name to slip out, but the femme smiled and nodded. I said, "Whoa." Grandtide said, "And this is because of Ratchets' gifts' other function." I had completely forgotten that she didn't open her gifts when we were about to go to Cybertron for the first time. I asked, "What was in Blackarachnias' gift?" She retched into her storage compartment in her back and pulled out a long blue trident. She said, "Blackarachnia may have said that this will only appear in battle if I truly needed it, but I think she exaggerated a bit." She put her trident away and leaned closer to try and kiss me on my snout. I put one of my servos to her lips and said, "Not on these lips." She pushed my finger away and said, "And what makes you think that you're the only one who has a wolf snout in robot mode anymore?" I stared at her in surprise. She turned her head to the side for me to see that she also had a wolf like snout where her mouth should be. I said, "Well in that case," then leaned closer to her and she and I kissed. Though, it was a bit awkward because we both had snouts instead of regular mouths. When we stopped kissing, she and I looked to her look alike daughter. I said, "I've got nothing thought of for her." Grandtide said, "Well she does look like me, so maybe we should name her something that represents water." I said, "That's what's going through my head. But I'm coming up with nothing." Grandtide muttered to herself, saying names like 'Waterlog' or 'Waterbug.' She shook her head at every name she said, thinking that it wouldn't fit. Then a name came to me. I said, "How about 'Tidalcrest?'" She looked at me with a smiled that told me that it worked for her. Then I said, "Well then. Firestar, Tidalcrest, be ready to meet your big brother. Trust me you're going to love him and his girlfriend Thunderbird." Grandthunder said, "Well then. I guess I'll go and let Airrazer know what names you two thought of for your daughters." Grandtide and I spun around in surprise. I said, "Shaun! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a sparkattack!" He laughed and said, "I'm sorry! I couldn't pass up the moment! So you're naming them Tidalcrest and Firestar, huh? I guess those names fit them. Well, good luck with taking care of them." He left the med-bay to go and talk with Airrazer. Grandtide and I looked at each other and kissed once more.

……

It had been five short stellarcycles after I had dealt a devastating blow to the Decepticons' plan for galactic domination. I was in beast mode at the beach, where I watched my children playing in the water. Spitfire and Firestar weren't weakened by the water at all, but I knew that if I got too close to the ocean, I would be drastically drained of my strength. I was laying down on my belly, had my head resting on my front legs, and watched as Tidalcrest used her water powers to drench Spitfire and Firestar in ocean water. I grind while I snorted. Spitfire and Firestar were dripping wet. I didn't mind the water, it's just that I get really weak. I was soaking in the suns' rays. My wife, Grandtide, was in robot mode, sitting next to me, watching over our kids. Every so often, I would see her manipulating the water closer to me. I looked to her and always said, "Don't." She'd give me a pouty expression and manipulate the water back to the ocean. I looked to the sun and saw that it was close to sunset. I stretched a little and said, "Alright! Spitfire, Tidalcrest, Firestar, it's time to go home." And when I say, 'home,' I mean the base where the Autobots live at. The three of them walked over to Grandtide and I and had sad looks on their faceplates. Well, the twins did, but Spitfire didn't. Whenever we leave someplace that was a lot of fun for the three of them, the twins would always plead us to come back the next solarcycle. I always said, "Maybe," and Grandtide agreed with me. You see, the war with the Decepticons may get postponed, but it may never stop. So we can't always go to places like the beach every solarcycle. Anyway. Spitfire knew that when we got back to the base, he would be able to go to his girlfriend Thunderbird. I said, "Alright, transform to beast mode and head on out." Grandtide had decided to use the second function of a gift she got from Ratchet a long time ago to alter her beast mode. She had an Artic wolf beast mode, like me, only she kept the wings from her other beast mode, to be my 'angel' while I was her 'devil.' Spitfire had decided to get a beast mode of a falcon, like Thunderbird, only he kept the feathers. The twins got their mothers and mine original beast modes, only how the pair of them found a Pegasus and a phoenix, they never told us, but I have my suspicions. The five of us flew to the base. I asked Spitfire, "So how goes the relationship between you and Thunderbird?" He didn't answer me with a straight response, just a really happy expression. I smiled myself. As we got closer to the base, my right optic started to hurt again. I said, "Everyone, get low to the ground, now!" The five of us landed in a heavy brush of trees. I looked to Grandtide and nodded. She nodded back. I looked to Spitfire and said, "Your mother and I are going to scout the area. If we're not back in one megacycle, I want you to take your sisters and run straight for the base. Understood?" Spitfire gave me a half serous, half worried nod. Grandtide and I took off into the air again. After fifty-five cycles of searching, we found no trace of the Decepticons. Grandtide asked, "Maybe your scar was wrong this time?" I said, "No. It's never wrong. The Decepticons are here. The question is, where?" Then it dawned on me and Grandtide. We flew at mark two to the place where we left the kids. The area was battle scared with burnt trees and large puddles of water. I transformed to robot mode and landed on my knees. I slammed my fists into the ground, trying to hold back tears. Grandtide had transformed to robot mode and squatted down to be at my optic level. Then she and I heard a small groan. I looked in the direction of the groan to see one, no, three different wing patterns. I got to my feet and ran to my children. I brushed away some of the dirt and debris to see my son and daughters huddled together. I asked, "Are you alright?" The three of them looked up to me and each of them gave me a nod. I let out a sigh of relief. I then said, "The base isn't to far from here. We can walk the rest of the way." The three of them got to their feet and I got the shock of my lifecycle. The twins were alright, but Spitfire had lost all function in his left arm. Grandtide came over and gasped at the sight of Spitfires' left armlessness. I transformed to beast mode and said, "Get him on my back. I'll make sure he gets to Ratch' and the doc-bots." Grandtide nodded and gently placed Spitfire on my back. I told him, "Hand on," and bounded for the base. When I got there, I ran straight for the med-bay. I said, "Ratch', Jack', Prec'! We've got a major problem here!" The three doc-bots turned to me and saw Spitfire and immediately took him off my back and onto a medical bed. Ratchet said, "We'll do our best to him. In the meantime, go and make sure the rest of your family gets here safely." I nodded and bounded for the entrance of the base. I stopped to see my family in the doorway.

I transformed to robot mode and smiled to Grandtide. She smiled back. But then, everything went black, as if my optics were suddenly turned off. I don't know how long I was out, but I saw a bright light. Then I saw something out of place. I saw Vector Prime and the First Primes walking toward me from the light. I said, "Oh no. Not another false vision." One Prime talked to me in a deep voice, saying, "I assure you, young Prime, this will not be a false vision." Another Prime, a female Prime, said, "Now Maxion, you said you weren't going to give him any trouble." Maxion snorted, then said, "Easy for you to say, Arceeus. You weren't the one who was destroyed first by Scourge." Arceeus sighed and said, "That may be true, but I wasn't the one who trusted Scourge with our most well kept secrets." Maxion went quiet. Then Arceeus said, "Though Maxion may be a hothead, he tells the truth. The vision we are about to show you will shape your future drastically." The Thirteen Primes, of them included Vector Prime, formed a circle around me. Then they vanished and I was suddenly surrounded by all sorts of bots. They minded to themselves, as if I wasn't even there. Then one walked right through me! As if I was a ghost. I kept myself calm and looked around. I was easily able to tell the Cyber Tower that was in the center of Cybercity. I was on Cybertron, and yet I wasn't. Suddenly, all the commotion from the Cybertronians stopped as a huge shadow loomed over the planet. I looked up and saw the impossible. I stood there, watching as a giant planet transformed into the planet eating giant, Unicron. Something in my spark was telling my to be angry and upset about this meeting with Unicron. I looked closer to where Unicrons' spark chamber should be and my spark gave out. Instead of a spark, a figure sat in a throne. Its' frame, littered with red Artic wolf parts. Its' wings, torn and battered, no longer could they be used for flight. A sword was in its' left servo. The sword looked like forged fire from the hilt. I was easily able to tell that the figure in the throne was me and that something happened that caused me to turn evil and caused Unicron to rise. But there was something else in the room with the throne. Chained to the wall, right behind the throne, was a femme with blue Artic wolf parts. Wings that belonged to an angel, were in rougher shape than the bot sitting in the throne. It was Grandtide! She had scrapes and dents covering her entire frame. All sizes of guns were pointed at her, set to kill. The only part of her that was undamaged was her faceplate. Running down her cheeks were streams of tears. I looked to the left of the throne and saw something that caused me to go limp in the spark chamber. I saw two femmes and a bot with different wing patterns. And the kick in the lug nuts was that their spark chambers were open and there wasn't any sparks in them. Then the vision, more like a nightmare, ended. I yelled, "There's no way that that's going to happen!" A different Prime said, "You might be able to stop this future from happening, but the chances of that happening are slim to none." I yelled, "So you want me to do nothing till something happens to me that causes the life of my children!? I don't think so!" Vector Prime said, "We have shown you a vision of the future. It can't be changed." I turned to him and said, "That's where you're wrong. I'm going to do everything in my power to change that future." Maxion said, "I like you already." Arceeus scowled at Maxion. She then turned to me and said, "I regret saying this but this meeting will be wiped from your memory banks." Before I could argue, the Thirteen Primes vanished and I herd Grandthunder saying, "Hey. Hey. Hey! Wake up Furball!" The darkness went away as I woke up in the med-bay with seven pairs of optics staring at me. I said, "What happened? The last thing I remember is seeing Grandtides' smile, then I find myself here." Ratchet said, "Well that doesn't narrow it down." He walked away to a computer. I tried to sit up but a sudden pain shot through my body. I laid my head back down on the beds' pillow. Grandtide and Grandthunder told their kids to go and wait for them back at their respectful rooms. Once the kids were out of hearing range, Grandtide looked to me with tears forming in her optics. I said, "Why the tears Grandtide? I'm fine except for this weird pain in my back." Grandtide did her best to wipe away the tears from her optics but they kept reforming. Grandthunder said, "Andrew, you were in stasis lock for three quartexes straight." My optics bugged. I said, "Well that's just dandy." Grandthunder then said, "That pain in your back is from your wings being…" His voice trailed off. I asked, "What happened to my wings?" He looked to me, then looked away as if he was ashamed of something. Ratchet came back and adjusted the bed so I could see that my wings were torn at the leather spots. I asked, "How did this…" Grandthunder said, "You did that to yourself."

I stared at him with optics that were bigger than Cybertronian dinner plates. He say what I was about to ask coming by saying, "While you were out, you started jerking and twitching around. Your body began to destroy itself, literally." I looked to my body to see that his story held up. My entire frame was covered with dents, scrapes and scratches. I asked, "Where is my sword?" Grandtide looked to me with optics still trying to hold back tears. Grandthunder said, "Your sword is fine, but you're not. Ratchet is…" I couldn't tell what he said next because I fell asleep on accident.

……

Grandthunder stopped talking when he saw that a really familiar aura surrounded Grandfire. The bed where Grandfire was resting on suddenly evaporated. Grandfire stood up and opened his optics. They were still green, but they looked normal. Then Grandfire grinned evilly. Grandtide noticed this and said, "Your not Grandfire. What have you done to his spark!?" Grandthunder turned around and saw that Spitfire, Tidalcrest, and Firestar came back to the med-bay. He heard Grandtide scream in pain. He turned around to see her unconscious in front of Grandfire. Then Grandfire said, "So those are Grandfires' kids huh? What a pity that they have to die." Something wasn't right with Grandfire. He referred to his own kids like they weren't his. Grandthunder asked, "What is your name and why are you using Grandfires' body?" Grandfires' voice turned beeper and said, "All will be revealed in one years time. And one more thing," Grandfire ran at Spitfire, then Tidalcrest, then Firestar, each time he thrust his servo into their spark chambers, "This aught to raise the stakes. I'm going to hold these sparks hostage along with the blue femme. If you have the circuitry to do it, when I return to destroy Cybertron I expect you to come at me with everything you've got. And I mean for you to try and kill me, that is, _if_ you can." Grandfire laughed evilly and vanished into nothing. Grandthunder looked around for Ratchet. He heard a groan and say Ratchet stand up from underneath a pile of ruble. Grandthunder ran to Ratchet and asked, "Please tell me that didn't happen." Ratchet looked to him and shook his head. Grandthunder backed away from Ratchet, ran out of the med-bay and headed for the roof of the base. Once there, he allowed his dragon beast mode to take over, but only for a moment, to allow it to roar in agony, sadness and anger.

……

It has been one stellarcycle after Grandthunder saw Unicron warp away with the sparks of Grandfires' kids and Grandtide. He was on Cybertron, preparing to take out Unicron his way. Though he didn't like it, Skywarp has joined the Autobots with Devastator and Snowcat. The three of them said that Galvatron would destroy them if they stayed. Grandthunder was polishing his hammer when there was a knock on his rooms' door. He said, "It's open," and a young femme at the age of thirteen stepped into the room. She had a beast mode that was the same as Airrazer, who was her mother, but had dragon scales like her father, who was Grandthunder. She asked him, "Are you really going to kill Grandfire?" She asked that question with the most concern he ever heard. He looked to his daughter and said, "If I have to, then I will. For the sake of Cybertron, and for the sake of your love." Thunderbirds' cheeks flushed red for a moment. Grandthunder smiled to himself. Then the alarm went off. He said, "Stay in the base with your mother until I return. And don't worry, I'll get Grandfire back, one way or another." He gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead and ran outside. He looked up and saw Unicron transforming into robot mode. Grandthunder pointed his hammer at Unicrons' spark chamber and yelled, "Get ready for your end Unicron!"

……

As Unicron watched from his throne in the spark chamber of his old body, he heard the blue femme start to cry again. He snapped his fingers and heard electricity shot at the femme. He said, "That was a low power level, just to shut you up. I'm getting tired of your wining and crying about losing your husband to destiny." After the electricity stopped shocking her, the blue femme said, "You're wrong Unicron. Grandfire isn't gone, merely lost in the forest of lies you made for him. If Grandthunder hasn't given up on Grandfire, then nether will I." Unicron said, "Computer, increase the electrical output in the weapons by thirteen percent." The blue femme winced because she was afraid. Unicron grinned evilly and said, "Your fear is like energon to me. The more afraid you are, the stronger I get." Suddenly, the entire room shook. Unicron turned to the door and saw a silver bot with dragon parts, six rods coming out of its' back, half dragon heads on its' shoulders, and a silver hammer the size of a human minivan. The silver bot raised its' hammer and said, "I've come to liberate Grandtide, the sparks and Grandfire from your claws Unicron!" Unicron only laughed and said, "The only way to liberate Grandfire from me is to destroy this body that I'm using. Can you do that?" The silver bot said, "Watch me," and ran right to Unicron. Then, they vanish, without a trace.

……

Grandtide looked around to make sure she was alone in the room. Other than the sparkless shells of her children, she didn't see anyone else. She smiled and said, "You think I was crying because you took Grandfire from me? I was crying to give me a water source." With her processor, she willed the water to cut trough her bindings. She looked outside to see Grandthunder in his super mode fighting Unicron. After her bindings were cut, she used the water to destroy the guns that electrocuted her. She went to the throne and tried to find out where Unicron was keeping the sparks. She was confused for a moment. The readings said that the sparks are right below the throne. She got an idea. She got out of the throne and tried to push it. To her surprise, it did move. There was a hidden crevasse underneath the throne and in it, was three different colored sparks. She picked up the sparks and took them to their respectful frames. The moment the three children woke up from their stasis lock, Grandtide said, "Now it's all up to Grandthunder to bring back Grandfire." She led her three kids to the window in the room to watch the battle outside.

……

Grandthunder was doing his best to keep Unicron busy till Grandtide can free herself and her kids. He may be badly damaged, but he was determined to win. He looked to the window where the spark chamber should be and saw Grandtide, Spitfire, Tidalcrest and Firestar looking out the window. He turned to Unicron and said, "Look through that window Grandfire! Those four robots watching us right now is your family! I don't want to destroy your body in front of them and be feared by them, but if you force my hand, then I will do what is necessary to take you down!" Unicron…no, Grandfire, looked to the window and stopped dead in his assault. Grandthunder saw Grandfire put his sword away and glided to the window.

……

I fazed through the window and landed in front of Grandtide. She looked to me with real tears of sadness and joy. She was ready to come at me with a hug and a long kiss. But she froze on the spot because I mouthed one word to her. _Run._ She grabbed the kids and crashed through the window. I said, "I'm sorry Grandtide, but know this, I will always be with you, now and FOREVER!" I was building my fire powers to their peak. Then I unleashed all the fire energy I gathered.

……

Grandtide looked behind her to see Unicrons' chest plate explode with fire energy. Then she saw the rest of Unicron explode from the same thing. She looked away, thinking that it would be to painful to watch Grandfires' last stand against the evil that is Unicron. Then she heard someone familiar say, "Hey. I hopped that you'd wait for me." She turned around and was suddenly kissed by Grandfire.

……

As I was placing the Matrix of Leadership into its proper place above my own spark, I heard Grandtide say, "That's a good look for you, you know." I turned around and saw Grandtide in her beautiful new lioness beast mode. She transformed and smiled at me. I smiled back. I said, "I still can't believe that it has been seven stellarcycles since that last battle with Unicron and Galvatron. And now, we have grandchildren to take care of. Or at least, help with taking care of them." Grandtide and I laughed a little till someone said, "So what's the joke dad? Told another one of your war stories to some young bot?" I turned around and saw Spitfire, his wife Thunderbird, their son Hotstreak and their daughter Thundercast. I said, "I was just saying…" Then Grandthunder said, "Hey Cubscout! Hurry up will ya!" I turned around and walk to the balcony to address Cybertron. I walked up to the microphone and said, "Fellow Autobots! Today is a big day for all of us! Today is the day that officially ends the Cybertronian wars as we march forward to a new age of peace and happiness! Till all are one!" The other Autobots and Decepticons said at the same time, "Till all are one!" that it could be heard from earth. Which was our next adventure.


End file.
